A True, True Friend
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Malaysia was wanted and needed by all the other countries. They need her help and her advices. Join her and her faithful pet waterhorse, Lapras on this adventure full of friendship, humour and surprises along the way.
1. Prologue: Malaysia

**Alright, who's ready to know more about Malaysia?**

* * *

It was another day for our nations. Same world meeting, same problems and same ideas. Luckily for the country of the Southeast Asia, Malaysia, the other nations decided to do it in her country. The peninsula itself has its own history along with culture and diversity.

Malaysia herself was very short for someone that looks like she's twenty one years old. Even though she is short about five-foot two, she has a strong will, patience and spirit. Also, she wears glasses for the fact that she could see without them but at a close range. Not to mention a distinct long scar on her left arm. Finally, she has a flower in her brownish-black hair. It was the national flower of her country: a hibiscus.

She takes her work seriously but sometimes, she can loosen up a bit if she feels content or relaxed. Right now, she's at the world meeting listening to the other countries' ideas. Some were good but if it is not, she'll stay neutral about it. The room was filled a sudden burst of arguments until Germany shuts everyone up. Malaysia sighed.

' _Well, at least the meeting will be over_,' she sighed. Before the meeting will end, everyone was now looking at Malaysia. " What is it?" asked Malaysia. " Did I do something wrong?"

" _Nein_," Germany assured her. " Ve here just zhinking about how you usually come for zhe meeting vhen it's very important. Vhy is zhat?"

" Well, I have other things to do," said Malaysia while rubbing the back of her neck. The countries whispered to each other and Malaysia could tell that they wanted to do something to her. Is it a punishment? Will she not be an independent country? ' Snap out of it!' the voice in her head screamed.

" Malaysia," Germany continued. Ve vere discussing about how ve vant to get to know you better. So ve zhink if we need your assistance and help, ve'll call you, _ja_?"

Malaysia thought for a moment. She helping them with tasks she might not know or maybe something common. But, she wants to know the other countries and gain their trust and friendships as well. " Alright," Malaysia answered with a smile. " I'll do it."

Everyone in the room cheered and some of the nations that she's closed to encouraged her to give it with her best shot. So Malaysia exchanged numbers with each of the nations so that they will call her if they need her help.

When the meeting was over, Malaysia drove back home to Kuala Selangor so that she could tell her faithful companion, Lapras about the news.

" That's great!" Lapras barked happily and clapped his flippers like a sea lion. " Can I come too? I'd like to know some of the other countries and their pets too!" Malaysia laughed and gave him a rub between his horns. " _Boleh,_ Lapras. In fact, there are wildlife's with flora and fauna that I'd like to see for myself since I've been reading about them."

" So when can we start?" the waterhorse asked her with excitement in his eyes.

Malaysia shrugged. " _Entahlah._ Probably tomorrow because the other nations might want to get their beauty sleeps."

* * *

**Alright here's the prologue. I've made a list of who is Malaysia going to help. I do not own Hetalia except for my Malaysia OC and Lapras. Lapras' story is awesome so check it out in my profile under the name ' Ice Fish Trio'.**

**Please review!**


	2. Russia: Sister Problem

**Okay, so who is Malaysia going to help first?**

* * *

Lapras was just coming back from his morning swim. He had been swimming in the river to get a good start for the day. Suddenly, Lapras took a whiff into the air. He smelled something delicious.

" I wonder what's Malaysia cooking," he asked himself. He followed the scent that led him to the kitchen. He saw Malaysia cooking something. " Hi Malaysia," Lapras greeted him.

" Oh, hello Lapras," said Malaysia as she turned around to greet him. " I'm making some curry puffs for breakfast. I see you just came back from the river from a nice swim, right?"

" Sure did," the waterhorse nodded. Malaysia chuckled. " Well, would you like some curry puff?"

Lapras gave a cry of happiness which sounds similar to a horse's neigh. " Yeah!"

" Well, there are some that are ready made on the table," Malaysia showed him a plate of the curry puffs that was placed on the dining table. Lapras went to the table to have his breakfast. Malaysia was almost done with the last batch but her house phone rang suddenly.

Malaysia scooped up the last batch and placed them on the plate and when straight away towards the phone. She placed the receiver closed to her ear. " Hello?" she answered.

" _Privet_ Malaysia," the caller replied. Malaysia can guessed that was Russia for the accent gave it away. " I was wondering if you could help me, _da_?"

' _That's strange_,' Malaysia thought to herself. ' _He sounds scared and he's whispering like someone's after him.'_ " Sure, how can I help?" Malaysia asked. She wants to know what is making Russia not himself.

" Well, you see my sister, Belarus has gone crazy. She wants me to marry her and it's scary! I don't want to marry but I don't think she takes no for an answer," the Russian man whispered and Malaysia could hear his rapid breathing. " So do you think you could do something about it?"

Malaysia sighed. She does not understand why Belarus wants to marry her big brother. It's just so...wierd. " Alright Russia," sighed Malaysia. " I'll come to your place to fix the mess. But you don't mind if I pack first?"

" _Nyet,_ not at all. I will see you soon then, _da_? _Do svidaniya_!"

Then the line was off and Malaysia placed back the receiver. " Lapras," she looked at the waterhorse who just finished his meal. " Russia needs my help but I was thinking if you would like to come too. If that's no trouble to you." Lapras laughed and said," Are you kidding me? I'd love to go! So what's Russia's problem?"

And Malaysia told Lapras the situation and the young waterhorse listened to it attentively. " I see. I would need some help too if I have an overly-attached sister. How are we going to help?"

Malaysia thought for a moment and then she smiled. " Well, we're going to play matchmaker. I know someone who would love to meet Belarus and I think if we get them together, Belarus will not bother Russia."

" I love the idea," Lapras commented. " But who is the guy?" Malaysia smirked. " It's my friend, Adam. He''s just a normal citizen but he's a rockstar. And I have two flight tickets to Moscow that I won from a story-telling competition, one for me and one for him. You on the other hand, will have to pretend that you are a stuff toy. Understand?"

Lapras gave his owner a salute. " Yes, ma'am!"

So Malaysia packed extra clothes, toiletries, her notebook and let's not forget her winter clothes like gloves, jacket and she decided to wear khaki pants, a white shirt with her boots and socks. She then phones Adam to tell him about going to Moscow and he agrees right away.

After the flight to Moscow:

Malaysia, Lapras and Adam arrived at Russia's house by a taxi. The house was so big that Malaysia felt like it was intimidating her. She looked around the area where it was covered with snow. _' Good thing I'm wearing my winter clothes,'_ she sighed to herself. Lapras was on her back like a bag pack while Adam was just staring at the door.

Taking a deep breath, Malaysia knocked the door. There was a faint footstep and the person who answered the door was a young lady around nineteen years old, in a pretty purple dress and a white bow on her platinum blonde hair. But the one thing creepy was her psychotic blue eyes that looked like they were looking for something to kill.

Lapras and Malaysia quickly avoid the knife that was in her hand. ' _What is her problem,'_ Malaysia was started to get annoyed with this. Sure she's scared and shocked at the same time but her instinct told her to be calm. Lapras, sensing his owners calmness also tried to relaxed.

Malaysia looked at the lady right in the eye and focused at her without blinking or smiling. The stare somehow managed to make the lady stop, but her eyes changed from psychotic to fear. The lady backed away from Malaysia and ran back into the house where she pushed a tall Russian man with purple eyes and a scarf wrapped around him outside. He has a purple colour aura surrounding him which makes both Adam and Lapras shiver in fear.

But not Malaysia.

" _Privet_! I see you made it to Mother Russia, _da_?" he smiled at her. Malaysia nodded and returned the greeting. She introduced the tall Russian man to Lapras and Adam. Adam was shaking but managed to return a handshake while Lapras was a bit cautious at him first, but soon sensed that he just wanted to pet him so the waterhorse let him.

" Russia, who was that lady who pushed you outside," Malaysia as all of them went inside the house. " Oh, that was my sister, Belarus."

Malaysia involuntarily slapped herself. Of course that was Belarus! " But," Russia continued. " I've never seen her so scared in my life! How?"

So Malaysia explained about how Belarus was about to shank her and Lapras and so she used a stare to defend herself. " The stare was called ' Stare of the Cockatrice'," she explained. " I only used it to defend myself in some situations like this." Russia was impressed. A person who could scare Belarus and nobody has ever done that before. And I MEAN NOBODY!

" Where is the lady?" Adam asked. " I would like to comfort her and tell her not to do that." Both Malaysia, Russia and Lapras looked at each other. A small coy smile was plastered on Malaysia's face and Russia looked like he was about to explode. Not of anger but of freedom and happiness. Lapras climbed down from Malaysia's back and tried to hold back a laugh.

So as Adam was talking to Belarus in the living room, both Malaysia and Russia were in the kitchen. They were whispering about the event. " Do you think it will work?" the Russian man asked. Malaysia shrugged. " All we have to do now is wait." Lapras was just listening to the conversation while sitting on Malaysia's lap.

" So do you want some curry puffs?" asked Malaysia as she took out a container with her curry puffs. Russia tried one and he liked it straight away. Lapras also ate some for himself. " I'd told you Russia will like it," Lapras smirked at his owner. " Well, I'm glad you liked it."

" You know, it looks like _pirozhki,_" Russia stated. Malaysia looked at him in confusion. Russia, realized that the Malaysian was not familiarized with the dish, took out a plate with some pastries Malaysia and Lapras have never seen before. " These my comrades," Russia explained. " Are _pirozhki._ Try it!"

Malaysia took a bite and how warm and delicious it was in her mouth with the beef and onion concoction. " _Sedapnya~ _It's delicious!" Malaysia cried as she took some more. Russia laughed a friendly laugh. " It's good that you like it, _da_?'

Just then, Belarus came into the kitchen. " Big brother," she called her brother, who was shuffling close to Malaysia. " I'm sorry to say that I don't love you anymore."

Malaysia and Lapras were shocked. Russia's heart felt like it had been restored. He still controlled his excitement. " Really, why?" he asked. " I am going to marry Adam and I am not going to regret it. So the sooner we will get married, the better for I will show him a tour around my country and we will have our honeymoon in Somalia for he wants a thrill of adventure. Goodbye, big brother."

Belarus hugged her big brother and looked at Malaysia and Lapras. She gave them a small glare but Malaysia nodded nonetheless. After she and Adam left, Russia suddenly screamed and jump for joy.

"_ YA SVOBODEN! __YA SVOBODEN_!" he exclaimed and suddenly pulled Malaysia and Lapras in for a hug. The two of them felt like they couldn't breathe. Russia then let go of the two and can't stop thanking Malaysia. " _Spasibo,_ so much!" he thanked her again. " How can I repay you?"

" How about being my friend?" asked Malaysia as she extends her hand. " _Da,_" agreed Russia. And the two of them shake hands as a start for a new friendship.

* * *

**Alright, Malaysia has Russia for a friend! Adam is a name of my friend who LOVES Belarus so I gave him this chapter. Who will Malaysia help next?**

**Please review!**


	3. England: Baking Scones

**Alright, now what do we have in store for Malaysia?**

* * *

It has been five days since Malaysia helped Russia. She felt proud that he trusted her as a friend and she hoped she can get along well. Right now, she's reading a story book while waiting for her pastries to be done. Just then, Lapras came in.

" What are you reading?" he asked as he craned his neck to get a better look at the title. Malaysia looked away from a book and said," It's a collection of short stories of my country's folklore tales. They very interesting too!" Lapras nodded his head and asked," Have you ever seen a mythical thing in your whole life?"

Malaysia laughed. " Other than you, I've seen the _Naga Seri Gumum _when I was in Pahang. It's like a sea dragon and it lives in the lake of Tasik Cini. Many said that it was just a myth but I saw it. It was bigger than you and it has a reptilian head and an eel-like body."

" Wow, I'd like to see it someday," Lapras replied with awe. Malaysia chuckled and rubbed his head affectionately. " Maybe you will, Lapras. Maybe you will." And that's when the timer rang and Malaysia quickly placed the book on the table and took the fresh hot pastries from the oven to cool it off. " Pineapple tarts?" asked Lapras hopefully. Malaysia nodded for these were Lapras' favourite.

Suddenly, Malaysia's phone rang. " Careful, they're hot!" she warned the waterhorse before he could have a bite. She picked up the receiver and held it close to her ear. " Hello?" she answered.

" Ah, Malaysia. I hope I am not interrupting," the voice replied. Malaysia recognized the voice that belongs to England, the gentleman and a former pirate that used to own her country before she gained independence. " Not at all England," she reassured him. " Do you have something you want to ask?"

" As a matter of fact, yes. You see, that bloody frog and America said that my scones are bad and they said that it is better to use it as weapons instead of eating them. And those gits have the gall to say that about my baking! So if there's no trouble, would you please come here and try my scones. It would be a relieve to me if someone like you could tell me what's wrong with my baking."

Malaysia was a bit nervous. She has heard from the meeting that England's scones were not something you should have in your entire life. But then again, if she helped him with the scones, he will not repeat the mistake again. So it's official.

" Alright England," Malaysia replied. " Just let me pack first and I'll call you when I get there."

" Splendid! I will see you soon, then."

Malaysia placed back the receiver and went upstairs to pack items that are necessary. And then, she told Lapras about it and he almost chocked on the tart he was eating. " What?! You know what will happen to you if you eat it!" he exclaimed and was frantic about it. " Calm down, Lapras." Malaysia told him. " Besides, we can correct his way of cooking."

" You're right," sighed the waterhorse. " Even if you are doing most of the work, I'll help by tasting his scones. We animals have more sensitive taste buds than humans." Malaysia could her Lapras' tone being slightly nervous so she ruffled his head. " Let's do it!"

After the flight to London:

Malaysia and Lapras arrived at England's mansion. It was huge and somehow, Malaysia could hear voices inside the mansion. " Do hear voices, Lapras?" asked Malaysia as she knocks the front door in a rhythm. Lapras cocked his head to one side to listen. " Not really," he admitted. " But I can smell a strange scent. Not human at all."

Before Malaysia could answer, a tall blonde, Englishman with thick eyebrows and emerald-green eyes answered the door. " Ah, Malaysia. I'm glad you are here. Please, come in!"

So Malaysia entered the mansion and Lapras followed behind. " You must be Lapras," the Englishman inquired. " My, how you have grown. Malaysia has been telling me about you." Lapras extends his flipper and shakes hands with the English gentleman. " It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr England,"Lapras greeted him with courteousness.

England chuckled. " It's nice to meet you too. But please, call me England." He gave the waterhorse a pat on the head as he was helping Malaysia placing her jacket on a coatrack. " Please, I can do it really," said Malaysia. But England smiled. " No need, my dear. A gentleman always does this to a lady. Now, let's go to the kitchen. Shall we?"

The three of them went into the kitchen. Malaysia gasped softly. The kitchen was as big as her entire living room! Lapras settled himself at the corner while Malaysia was still trying to figure out the sounds she's hearing. " England?" she called.

" Is there something wrong?" he asked as he poured two cups of tea and a saucer of tea for Lapras. He also has a plate of scones that looked like charcoal-black stones. " Is there anyone else living here besides you?" asked Malaysia. Lapras lift his head to listen.

" There's no one here except me," England explained. " My brothers are back in their homeland and they only come for an event." But Malaysia was not convinced. ' _There's something strange about England'_ thought Malaysia. ' _The sound of his voice sounds like he is hiding something._' But Malaysia shrugged it off, not wanting to be snoopy about it.

Anyways, Lapras was drinking his saucer of tea and was watching the scene. " Now, try the scones and tell me how it taste like," England told Malaysia as he offered her a burned pastry. Malaysia looked at it carefully and slowy, gently took a bite on the scone.

But nothing happened.

She tried with all her jaw strength to bite it but it seemed like the scones were as hard as rocks. If she carries on, her teeth are going to shatter and her jaw will dislocate. " Um...England. Do you put baking powder in this?" she asked.

England shrugged. " Well, I'm not sure. It's the same thing, right? I mean I also raise the temperature of the oven." So that's the problem! Lapras also wanted to try it, but he cringed after he took a bit. " England, I think you overdone it."

So Malaysia helped England by making the dough for the scones. England carefully took notes and later, tried to make the scones again but with Malaysia's supervision. After the first batch was done, Malaysia tried to taste it again. Both Lapras and England watch as Malaysia chewed it slowly and carefully.

" Well?" asked the Englishman hopefully. Malaysia looked at him and a small smile was formed on her lips. " Done. Well done, England! It's improved and delicious too!" England was so relieved and happy that he thanked Malaysia and Lapras for their help.

As the three of them were just enjoying the quiet moment with their teas and scones, Malaysia noticed something. On top of England's head was a cute bunny with wings in a mint-coloured coat. _' __Am I seeing things?_' she asked herself. She pinched herself twice but still the mint bunny was still there.

And Malaysia could only do one thing: wave at it. " Hello," Malaysia waved at it. The mint bunny noticed this and was shocked. But it did returned the greeting. " Lapras, are you seeing this?" Malaysia asked her pet, who was munching under the table.

Lapras came out of the table and looked at the direction where his owner was seeing. He gasped softly. England, who noticed his two guests were staring at him gave them a confused look. " Is there something wrong?" he asked.

" Tell me England," Malaysia whispered. " Is that a flying mint-coloured bunny on your head?" England was shocked and could not believed his ears. Malaysia can see his mythical friend? Oh, what a treat this is!

" You can see her?" he asked. Malaysia and even Lapras nodded. " Yes, and it's a girl? Aww, how cute!" Malaysia cooed. The mint bunny flew towards her and allowed Malaysia to pet her. Then, the mint bunny looked at Lapras and smiled a smile that someone used when they're in love.

" So that means that I am not crazy after all!" England exclaimed. He grabbed Malaysia's hand. " Come, I'll introduce you to my other magical friends in the library. Come with us, Lapras!"

And the two of them followed England to the library. With mint bunny following behind Lapras of course!

* * *

**Wow, Malaysia actually helped England make delicious scones and she can see his mythical friends! Is there something Malaysia's hiding? Like she has an ability or something.**

**We'll find out. Please review!**


	4. Germany: Training Together

**Alright guys, let's see if Malaysia can handle the toughest country.**

* * *

Malaysia and Lapras were just coming back home after their morning walk. The two of them decided to take a stroll after they helped the previous two nations. Other than that, Malaysia would tell Lapras about the animals that are nocturnal.

" At night, you could see the fireflies," explained Malaysia. " They are very beautiful and so are the bats at night."

" Bat?" asked Lapras. " They looked scary! And don't they suck blood?" Malaysia nodded as they walked. " Only vampire bats and they are very small. We have flying foxes in this jungle. They may be big, but they are fruit eaters. The smaller bats eat insects and they are important because a small bat like that can eat 3000 mosquitoes per night!"

" Wow," said Lapras with awe. " I didn't know that." " Sadly," Malaysia continued. " People kill them for fear and deforestation drives them away. Sometimes Lapras, when you love animals, the hardest part is not saving them and hear them silent cries at night."

Lapras nodded in understanding. " I understand. Come now, let's have a race and the house is our finish line. Let's enjoy this rainforest while it's here." Malaysia agreed with her pet, not wanting to bring the mood down. The two of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. In the end, Malaysia won the race.

" You still beat me," panted Lapras as the two went inside the house. " It's like you with swimming," said Malaysia. " Your speed is like a torpedo's when in the water."

Just then, the phone rang and Malaysia sighed. " Just in time, too!" She picked up the receiver and answered.

" Hello?"

" _Guten tag_, Malaysia," a gruff voice replied. " I was zhinking if you are free, vould you meet me at Grunewald forest for some training? If you're up for it."

' _Hmm...this sounds like a plan,_' Malaysia thought to herself. _' I could use some exercise._' " Alright Germany," Malaysia chuckled. " I'll be there and is it alright if I bring Lapras?"

" _Ja_, you may. So I vill see you soon. _Auf Wiedersehen,_ Malaysia!"

With that the line was disconnected. Malaysia took a deep breath. " Lapras," she called the water horse. " Pack some towels, water bottles and some change of clothes. Well, the clothes are for me. We're going to Berlin!"

After the flight to Berlin:

Malaysia and Lapras made it to the park. Malaysia decided to wear a very light t-shirt with her training pants and matching shoes with socks. Malaysia scanned the forest. It was peaceful and it has a calm atmosphere even though it was an afternoon. But it made Lapras more active than usual.

Suddenly, a dog bounded towards them. Malaysia could tell that it was a German Shepard with its pointy nose, sharp ears and its golden and black coat. " Hello boy~" she cooed at the canine and extends her hand. The German Shepard sniffed her hand and then licked it as a form of friendship. Malaysia giggled and scratch him behind the ears affectionately.

The German Shepard then sniffed at Lapras and then he wagged his tail and his got down on his front paws with his tongue lolling out. Lapras was confused. " What is he doing?" he asked Malaysia. " He wants to be your friend," Malaysia explained. " Also, he wants you to play with him."

Lapras sighed with relieved and played with the German Shepard. Malaysia decided to do some stretches while waiting for Germany. All was good until she heard a voice calling," Berlitz, _komme her_!" And that voice belonged to the man who spoke to her on the phone: Germany.

Malaysia watched as the dog whimpered in sadness about his owner interrupting a little game and obediently followed the command of the voice. Both Malaysia and Lapras saw a man walking towards his well-behaved dog. He has a very neat blonde hair with blue eyes. He was wearing his training outfit that consist of a black beater, camouflage pants and his training hat. Also, he has two other dogs: a Doberman and a Golden Retriever.

When he saw Malaysia, he cleared his throat and greeted her. " I'm glad you made it, Malaysia. Zhis is Berlitz, Blackie _und_ Aster." He introduced her to his dogs starting from the German Shepard to the Golden Retriever. " And this is my waterhorse, Lapras," Malaysia introduced her companion.

Lapras was a bit intimidated by Germany for his stocky body and height. But, he could sensed that he was not going to hurt him or his owner so he allowed Germany to pat him. " Sorry if I vas late," the German man admitted for Malaysia knew that he was never late for anything during the world meeting. " Berlitz vent off early so I had to find him vith Blackie and Aster."

Malaysia placed her hand on his shoulder in understanding. " I understand. I would have done it for Lapras too. So, shall we train?"

Lapras and the dogs were getting along well. They were chasing each other while Malaysia jogged behind Germany for one round around the forest. Malaysia felt like she was about to collapsed of exhaustion but images and the cool breeze kept her going. After one round, Germany and her would take a break. " I'm impressed," Germany admitted. " You're stronger zhan Italy!" " _Terima kasih_," she thanked him between breaths.

After the break, the two of them decided to have fun with their pets. Malaysia was getting along very well with the dogs while Germany was having fun with Lapras. As the two countries and their pets felt tired, they decided to rest under a shady tree. Malaysia offered Germany a bottle of water while she even gave some to the pets.

Malaysia was about to rest until someone grabbed her hand. It was probably a snatch thief for he tried to take something from Malaysia. Before Germany or the pets could do something, Malaysia punched the guy right in the nosed. The man howled in pain as she saw blood trailing down his nose. The was about to attack her but with Germany's glare and the pets, the option for the thief is to leave them alone.

" Wow," Germany looked at Malaysia with awe. " I didn't know you could fight." Malaysia pushed her glasses up. " Well, I have my own training at home."

But Malaysia saw something she'd never seen in Germany: his face was heated up like he was going to explode. " Are you alright?" she asked him as she placed a hand on his forehead. " Funny, you don't have a fever. Must be the weather."

" _N-nein_," Germany stuttered. " I'm fine. But I'm impressed with your stamina. I hope ve can do this again."

Malaysia nodded. " I agree." Just then, Malaysia felt something on her shoulder. She picked it up and it was a yellow bird. " Hello there," she cooed in a soft voice. "Where did you come from?"

Suddenly, Malaysia heard a strange laughter filling the air. It goes:

" Kesesesese!"

* * *

**Oh Malaysia, protect yourself! Wow, she's strong:)**

**Please review!**


	5. Prussia: Awesome Battle

**Aww man. Malaysia, I hope you know what you're doing.**

* * *

Malaysia turned around and saw an albino man with scarlet-red eyes laughing in his weird laugh. She could her Germany groaned and the yellow bird chirped happily and flew towards the albino man. ' _So he is the owner,_' Malaysia thought to herself.

" Hey West," he cackled at Germany. " I see you have a _frau_ vith you. Who is she?"

Germany growled in annoyance. " Don't you remember, _brudder_? Zhis is Malaysia!" Malaysia was a bit shocked. This albino man was Germany's brother! Germany, sensing Malaysia's confused look said," _Ja_, sadly zhis d_ummkopf _is _mein_ older _brudder_."

Malaysia and even Lapras were surprised. Germany is the younger brother?! ' _But he is taller than him_,' Malaysia thought. Then, the albino German gave another of his laugh. " Kesesesese, zhe awesome Prussia is West's _brudder_. And this awesome bird is mein Gilbird."

" Hello Prussia," Malaysia gave him a polite smile. Lapras walked towards him and sniffed. " You look different and you're not as serious as your brother," Lapras commented. Prussia smirked. " Zhat is because I am awesome! Vhat kind of animal are you?"

" The one and only," Lapras snorted with dignity. " So what brings you here?" Prussia has his grinned and said," I saw zhe _frau_ throwing a punch to zhat thief. But can you beat me in a fight?"

" _Brudder, _are you crazy! She vas just about to r-"

" I think one fight wouldn't hurt," Malaysia cuts him off. Germany was hesitate at first and Lapras was worried for his owner, but Malaysia reassured them with a smile. Gilbird decided to perch on Lapras' head as all the pets decided to watch. Germany was looking on but deep down, he's worried for his brother and Malaysia's well being.

" Prepare to be beaten by my awesomeness!" Prussia boasted as he sprang forward with a sword in his hand. A sword?! ' _Where did that come from?_' Malaysia asked herself. She quickly dodges the sword and somehow managed to stay on a branch of a tree.

Prussia climbed after her and Malaysia, like a cat, tried not to fall from the tree as she avoids the Prussia man from using the sword. ' _I have to knock out that sword!_' Then, she remembered something. " Hey Prussia!" Malaysia called. " Vhat? You decided that you are defeated?" Prussia cackled.

" Hungary said that she loves you!" Malaysia exclaimed quickly. Prussia was shocked and stopped. ' _Now!' _a voice inside her screamed. Malaysia used her right foot and kicked the sword out of Prussia's hand. But the kick also bruised the right side of his face. This also caused Malaysia's shoes to come off and she took off the other one to play fair.

" Oh, you zhink you could distract me?" Prussia asked her in a mocking way as he continued to chase her like a game of cat and mouse. " Not bad, but I don't zhink so! Once I win, zhe awesome me is going to invade your vital regions!"

Malaysia said nothing for she has another attack to end the fight. She kept Prussia busy by letting him chase her. With this advantage, she wants him to get tired so that she could use her attack. Prussia felt like he was about to fall off from the tree. But he can't remember where did Malaysia go due to the tiredness that is seeping into him.

Now that the plan worked, Malaysia carefully slid down the trunk, crouching behind the Prussia man and...pounced on him until the two of tell fell off the tree!

Both them landed with a THUD. Malaysia landed on top of Prussia as Germany, Lapras, the dogs and Gilbird arrived at the scene. " Malaysia, are you alright?" Germany asked her as she got up. Lapras gave Malaysia back her shoes. " I'm fine, thanks. But I don't think Prussia is doing good."

" Prussia," Malaysia whispered. " I am so sorry. Are you alright? I hope I did not fractured anything." Prussia groaned until his eyes fluttered open. He gave Malaysia a small smile. Not of arrogance but of defeated. " I'm fine. Zhe awesome me will not fall. Until this day, I have been defeated. You vin but don't worry about it. I might vant to battle vith you again."

Malaysia chuckled at this. She helped Germany lift up Prussia and the two of them dragged him back to Germany's house with the pets following behind.

At Germany's house:

The two of them laid Prussia on the sofa. Gilbird fluttered towards Malaysia and chirped feebly. " Don't worry," Malaysia petted the bird with reassurance. Lapras looked at Prussia. " Prussia, is there something you want to tell Malaysia?" Prussia looked up and saw Malaysia. " _Ja, _I have a confession to make. You see, I vas bored with West training so hard and me and Gilbird had nothing to do. So, I followed West and told Gilbird to spy on all of you and vhen ve saw you training vith West, I knew that if we fight, it's going to be awesome. _Und_ _danke_ for it. I'm sorry about being arrogant towards you."

Malaysia smiled. " All is forgiven and I want to thank you as well. A good sparing is all I need for today besides a training with your brother. " Germany came back and told Malaysia that she could rest here. " You look worn out. But a good rest vill restore your energy."

" Thank you Germany," Malaysia thanked him gratefully. " _Nein, danke_ for training with me. I hope ve can do this again. You are velcome here anytime."

" Your welcome."

As Malaysia and Lapras went upstairs, Germany looked at his brother. " I hope you have learned a lesson today," he told his brother sternly.

" _Ja!_"

" _Und_?"

" Malaysia is more awesome zhan me!"

* * *

**Wow, Prussia admits that Malaysia is awesome? Now that's a prophecy! **

**Please review!**


	6. Austria: Making Music

**Alright what does Malaysia need to do in this one?**

* * *

Malaysia was scrubbing and polishing some of her instruments. One of them was a set of brass percussion, a bamboo flute and drum that looks similar to a tambourine. Just then, Lapras showed up.

" Hey Malaysia," Lapras greeted her. " Cleaning the instruments?" His owner nodded as sweat was trickling down her forehead. " Yeah, I remembered playing these for special events like some of the weddings in Kuala Lumpur."

" Which one is your favourite?" he asked. Malaysia stopped and picked up the bamboo flute and shows it to him. Lapras sniffed it and snorted. " What's so special about this flute? Other than it's made from bamboo." Malaysia smiled and ruffled the waterhorse's head.

" You see Lapras," Malaysia explained. " This flute can only be played by using your nose and it takes time to get the tune right. Also, it attracts birds." Lapras' eyes were filled with wondered. " Do you think you could play it now?" Malaysia laughed and said," Of course!"

Before she could even blow a tune, the phone rang. Lapras groaned with frustration while Malaysia gave him an apologetic smile. " Maybe after this," she reassured him. She picked up the the receiver and held it close to her ear. " Hello?"

" _Guten tag_ Malaysia," the voice answered. Now, Malaysia knew what those two words meant for she has helped Germany and his brother. But this voice was neither the gruff tone of Germany nor the obnoxious loud-voiced Prussia. The voice sounded elegant.

" I hope I am not interrupting you."

" Not really. I just finished my work."

The voice chuckled and then continued," Well, if you are not busy can you play an instrument?" Now Malaysia recognized who the voice belonged to. " _Boleh. _Wind and percussion but I can't play strings."

" I see. Would you like to come over and maybe show me your country's instrument?" Malaysia was happy to say yes and asked if she could bring Lapras. " He likes music," She told him.

" Very well, he can come. Meet me at Vienna and you can find my house there." With that, he ended the call. Lapras looked at Malaysia with a tilt of his head. " Who was it?"

" It was Austria. I guess you will hear the flute after all for I am just going to bring it. Come, let's get ready."

After the flight to Vienna:

Both owner and pet were shocked to find another mansion! " Seriously, are all Europeans rich?" Lapras asked his owner. Malaysia was not sure either. Thank goodness she decided to wear an elegant red _baju kurung _for this occasion with matching shoes that she usually wore for parties.

Malaysia knocked the front door in a rhythm and a maid answered the door. " You must be Malaysia," she inquired. " _Herr_ Austria is in the living room." Malaysia thanked her and tried to find the living room with Lapras following behind. The two of them suddenly heard chords of a piano playing a tune. Malaysia recognize the tune as ' Moonlight Sonata'.

When they enter the room, they saw a man with glasses in a navy-blue coat with a cowlick hairstyle playing the piano. His eyes were so intense with his work and his hands worked like magic over the keyboards. Malaysia and Lapras decided to watch until it ends. " He's really good," Lapras whispered to his owner. The Malay nodded in agreement.

After the last keys of the piano were done, both pet and owner applaud with Lapras being the loudest. The man looked up and suddenly jumped up until both of his feet was on the piano stool. " Are you alright, Austria?" asked Malaysia with concern. Lapras wanted to take a closer look but this made the Austrian whimpered in fear.

" Don't worry," Lapras reassured him with a smile. " My bark is worse than my bite!" Austria felt like he was going to faint. " Y-you c-can talk?" he stammered for he has never been an outdoor person. Malaysia came up to the scared Austrian and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Austria," sighed Malaysia. " This is Lapras, my pet waterhorse I was telling you about on the phone. It's alright, Lapras may look scary but he's the sweetest thing." Malaysia coaxed the Austrian into reaching his hand out slowly and Lapras brought his muzzle close to the palm. Letting go, Malaysia watched as Lapras was calm and Austria suddenly felt relieved and patted Lapras on the snout.

" See, it wasn't so bad now was it?" Malaysia asked. Austria nodded. " _Nein,_ it wasn't. Sorry about earlier for I am not an outdoor person. So, shall we start the music?"

Malaysia nodded and took out her flute from her bag pack. She told Austria about the flute and he asked if she could demonstrate. She placed the front on her nostril and blew a note. The sound was like a howl of the wind and with the night sky view from the window, it made the tune a bit mysterious.

" Why don't we try and play together?" Austria suggested and Malaysia agreed. Lapras, feeling a bit left out wanted to join in too. " I can use my flippers to create a percussion by slapping the floor." And with a swift flipper, it smacked the ground and it creates an echo across the room. " Your pet is smart," Austria complimented.

So the three of them played their instruments together. The three different instruments created a very beautiful atmosphere. It made Malaysia felt like she was in a dream within a dream with everything falling into place, only to be woke up and finds herself in reality. A dream within a dream.

After the music, the three of them heard cheers of squawks, tweets and hoots from the windows. It seemed like their music has drawn a flock of different birds of the night. Malaysia and Lapras were fine by this but not Austria, who was hiding behind Malaysia. And she laughed.

" Come Lapras," she chuckled. " Let's tell our audience that they have frighten Austria." Lapras shakes his head and followed her owner with a smile.

" Whatever you say, Dr Dolittle. Whatever you say." As the walked towards the windows, Austria cried:

"_ Danke_, for sharing the music!"

* * *

**Aww poor Austria. But at least there was an audience who appreciated the music even though they are not humans.**

**Please review!**


	7. Japan: Manga and Forgiveness

**I warn you guys, this chapter is going to be sad.**

* * *

Gasping, fidgeting and whimpering sounds woke Lapras up from his sleep. Lapras looked over the bed and saw his owner talking in her sleep with sweat trickling down her forehead. Lapras leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder. " Malaysia, wake up!" he barked. " Your having a nightmare!"

With that, Malaysia woke up with wide eyes, rapid breathing and stuttering out words like: Bayonet. Fire. Children. Sun. Lapras sat next to his owner. He's worried about her state right now. " Malaysia, it's alright," he shushed her as if she was a scared child. " Now, do you want to talk about it?"

Malaysia shook her head and soon she regained herself. " No, not yet," she told him gravely. Lapras understood his owner's wish. It has been four days since she had that nightmare. The two of them sat on the bed in silence and Lapras can't help but wonder, what could have caused his owner to have that dream. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6.15 A.M before sunrise. Just then, the phone rang.

" I'll answer," Malaysia told him as she got up slowly towards the phone. She fixed her spectacles on her before she could go downstairs. She can see without them, only at close range. She went downstairs by the sound of the phone and picked up the receiver and held it close to her ear.

" Hello," she answered with a yawn.

" _Kon'nichiwa _Maraysia-san," the voice greeted. " Did I wake you up?" Now Malaysia knew this voice. How could she not for she was silent not in shock but in sadness. She was not feeling like herself for the past four days. It's not because of an accident but a nightmare that she will never forget.

" No, no. I was just getting up anyway," Malaysia reassured him as she snapped back into reality. " I see," he sighed. _' He sounds melancholy_,' Malaysia thought to herself. " If there's no trobre," he continued. " I need your help with an idea for a new manga."

" Sure, just let me get ready and I'll bring Lapras."

" Very werr, I am please that you are coming. I hope to see you soon." And with that, the line was off. Malaysia rubbed her aching temples and sighed. Clearly she wants to forget about her worries and the images that are flashing in her mind like lightning. With all her packed items, a quick shower, prayer and Lapras, she sets of to Japan in a boat for a change.

After the ride towards the shores in Tokyo:

Malaysia and Lapras arrived at Japan's house after they anchored their boat closed to the shores. Malaysia decided to wear a simple light blue _baju kurung_ with matching sandals. Lapras was looking forward to meet Japan for he had helped the young waterhorse during his adventures with Kumajirou and Mr Puffin.

Malaysia knocked on the door softly, with a hint of calm yet nervousness in her eyes. A Japanese man answered the door. He looked about 19 or 20 years old with black hair and brown eyes and he was wearing his black kimono. He has a calm expression and despite the fact he looks young, he is actually older than Malaysia and slightly taller than her. Both the Malay and Lapras bowed in greeting.

The man gave them a warm smile and bowed in return. " _Kon'nichiwa, _Maraysia-san. I am glad you and your pet are here. Come in." So Malaysia and Lapras entered. The house was full of different Japanese paintings and there was a white cat sitting on a table and there was a small, fluffy brown Shiba dog who greeted them. Malaysia kneeled down and gave the dog a pet.

" His name is Pochi," said Japan as the three of them sat cross-legged except Lapras. " Say Malaysia," Lapras breaks the silence. " I thought you're not suppose to touch dogs in your religion." Japan also looked at Malaysia to wait for her answer. " I can," said Malaysia. " It's just that I have a special soap to wash my hands with." Lapras nodded in understanding as he watched with curious eyes, Japan sets the papers and paintbrushes and stationaries in front of his owner.

" I am running out of ideas for a new manga," the Japanese man explained. " So far, I've tried everything." Malaysia looked at the papers. She thought for a moment and then, an idea sparked into her mind.

She took a pencil and sketched and drew different drawings of mythical creatures including Lapras. Then, she told Japan her idea:

" A manga about a girl who went into a world filled with mythical creatures and have adventures with them and she has a partner who looks like Lapras. Sadly, I'm bad at drawing people." Lapras was flattered by this. Japan looked at the drawings and was impressed. " I never rearry thought about that," Japan admitted. " It's a wonderfur idea. _Arigatō,_ Maraysia-san. For drawing the girl, I can handle it."

It was fun doing the drawings and even Lapras helped with the painting and colouring. After the three were done, Japan made tea for each of them and the three of them drank in silence. But Malaysia couldn't help but noticed something odd. _' Japan seems a bit_ _guilty of something,_' Malaysia thought to herself. ' _And why is he looking at my left arm and eyes all the time?_'

" Japan?"

" Hmm?"

" Am I offending you in some way?" Malaysia asked. Japan looked away for a while and muttered something like ' roll up your sleeve' or something like that. " I'm sorry, couldn't hear you," Malaysia replied. Japan did not repeat but he gently rolls her left sleeve and it reveals her fair skin with a long scar that trails until her wrist. He traced the scar gently and then something happened.

Japan has tears in his eyes. Silent tears that trickled down his face. Malaysia placed her scarred arm around him. " It's alright Japan," Malaysia soothed him. " I can't recall when was the last him I had that scar." Lapras was curious. " Why is Japan so sad over your scar?"

Malaysia looked at him gravely and then at Japan. " Terr him Maraysia-san," said Japan between sobs. " It was the darkest day for me," she sighed as she closed her eyes. " Food was scarce and my signs were good before I wore glasses. Japan came to my country and that was the time you were still in your egg. There was a lot of gunfire, screams and cries of my people. And I remember the burning house."

Malaysia paused for a moment. Now tears were starting to form in her eyes too. Lapras placed a flipper on her knee for comfort. " I was there," she continued. " And there were children trapped inside. I tried to save all of them but...only one survived. Before I knew what was going to happen, I turned around and a sharp bayonet was pierced into my eyes."

Lapras gasped. This story is just so disturbing. " Then what happened?" he asked. " I was blinded. I could only here shouts and screams and the all I could do was find out what's going on and I felt something slashed my left arm. It took God knows how many hours to get my sight back. But I will have to wear glasses or else I'll be purblind if you ask me to see let say, something far away."

After the story, everything was quiet. Silent tears were formed from both the Japanese and the Malay. Lapras closed his eyes and grieved as well. " Can you f-fogive me for what I have done?" asked Japan in a whisper. " I-I'm so sorry I handicapped your eyes, the scar and murdered countress rives." Malaysia was silent at the moment and gave him a sad smile.

" I forgive you. What you've done to me was in the past. And we can either run from it or learn from it. Now, we have a new life and everything will be back to normal. In time."

" _Arigatō, _Maraysia-san."

As the two nations made up and forgave each other, Lapras nodded in approval. He now saw what was troubling the two nations: a past that they will forgive each other one day.

* * *

**Wow, didn't know Japan had done that to Malaysia. But at least they made up for it.**_  
_

**Please review!**


	8. China: Panda Problem

**Alright, let's have a happy chapter!**

* * *

Malaysia crouched behind a rock. Lapras was there too and both of them were covered in leaves and mud to disguise their scent. " Are you sure we have to do this?" Lapras asked his owner. Clearly, he would rather investigate the population of the fishes in the river than camouflage himself to study sun bears with his owner.

" Yes Lapras," said Malaysia as she noted down what she is seeing. " It's important to conserve the species of these majestic bears hence their name, Malayan Sun Bears." Lapras sighed as he watch the she-bear and her cubs searching for food like honey. Honestly, he is not comfortable with them unlike his relationship with Canada's polar bear, Kumajirou.

" So far so good," his owner murmured to herself as if he is not there. " The cubs are growing well, mother is good and so far there's no sign of illness or wounds from hunters." Lapras looked at his owner. Since he is still young even though he's about a bulldog size, there's still a lot to learn.

" What's the threat to the species?" he asked. " I mean, what do people want with them other than fur?" Malaysia was quiet for a moment and then answered," For medicine. Some people needed their liver to increase their well being of their heart. Idiots! Just idiots."

When Lapras listened, he noticed that his owners voice was cracked as if she was crying and wanting to slash someone was such an emotional sight. Malaysia, realizing this, calmed down and gave Lapras an apologetic smile. " Sorry Lapras, my regression can take over me sometimes."

After the bears left, Lapras led the way back home. As he was walking, he looked behind and saw Malaysia talking with one of them! He was about to save her but he saw both his owner and the bear talking in a deep conversation. He could not understand the bear's language but Malaysia talked to it as if it was an old friend. And then, she left the bear to join him.

" So what are you guys talking about?" asked Lapras as the two of them were walking back home. " Well, the she-bear was warning us about this jungle. Lately, she's feeling that there's a ghost here. But let's not worry about that and worry about getting out of this mess!"

Lapras decided to wash up in the river and then he will meet his owner back home. When he went back home towards the house, Malaysia was just scribbling something into her notebook rapidly. She just changed into her plain white t-shirt with denim blue jeans. Her eyes behind the glasses were fixed with an intense gaze.

Just then, the phone rang. Malaysia stopped scribbling and answered the phone with ease. " Hello?" she answered.

" _Ni hao_, Malaysia. I hope you are doing well,aru~" the voice answered back. Now Malaysia, she already knew who was talking at the other end. Besides, her country has quite a number of this country's settlers.

" _Ni hao,_ China," Malaysia replied. " I'm doing well _xie xie._ So do you need any of my assistance?"

" Yes, actually. You see, if you don't mind, could you come over to Wolong National Nature Reserve in Sichuan Province and try and help on of my pandas, aru~? It's very urgent and it's one of the females!"

Malaysia smiled. She loves to help animals the best she could. " Alright, we will be right over. Me and Lapras."

" Okay, aru~ See you there then."

The phone was off and Malaysia turned around and finds Lapras staring at her. " So we're going to China to help some pandas?" Malaysia nodded. Lapras grinned and said," Count me in!"

After the flight to Sichuan Province:

Malaysia and Lapras arrived at the reserved. It was a bit chilly for her as she was wearing her jacket, boots and gloves to keep her warm. Lapras closed his eyes as he savored the cool wind. The placed was full of bamboos of different heights and lengths. A man around thirty with long dark hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a green military uniform greeted her.

" I'm glad you're here, aru~" he greeted her and then he looked down to greet Lapras. Lapras returned the greeting. " So, are the both of you ready to help?" Both owner and pet nodded eagerly.

The sanctuary was full of panda bears and how they are cute! China explained that pandas are precious in his country and it's important to protect them. They entered an enclosure where Malaysia saw a she-panda sitting at the corner all by herself. " Her name is Mao Mao," China explained. " She's been having strange symptoms, aru~"

" What are her symptoms?" asked Malaysia. Lapras watch as the she-panda pace around the enclosure this time and her growl sounds like she's in pain.

" Well, she just sits at the corner and her breathing is laborious and she constantly pace around her enclosure like now," said China. Malaysia looked at the panda slowly and then back at him. She walked towards the agitated panda and gave her a sign to say that she's here to help.

" It's alright Mao Mao," Malaysia spoke to her softly. " Let's see what's causing you to have this." She examined her body, inside the mouth and feeling the paws and them her tummy. Malaysia leaned in to try and listened to the contents and rumbles of the stomach. And then, she felt a tiny bump.

" China," Malaysia looked behind and smile. " Mao Mao is carrying her babies." China was shocked and so was Lapras. " But I have never seen any of the pandas acting like her when they are pregnant, aru~"

" That's because she's carrying two in her than one," Malaysia explained. " And how would you know?" asked Lapras.

" It was a bit hard for a young panda cub is so small that it's a mystery to me of how they become big. So, I felt two tiny lumps inside the stomach and they were feisty too," Malaysia continued with a small chuckled. " But I'm worried though."

Lapras walked towards his owner. " Why?"

" Because Lapras," she sighed. " A mother panda will pick the strongest one and she either disown the other one or eat it. So once she has given birth, we would have to hand raise the weaker one until he or she is old enough to be independent."

Right on cue, Mao Mao growled and quickly Malaysia was next to her. " China, could you get some blankets and Lapras, go and get some water from the river." With that, the two of them were off while Malaysia comforted and stroked the panda until she could see two, tiny pink things wriggling out with loud cries that sounded like squeaks.

Quickly, Malaysia examined the newborn cubs: One was bigger and more feisty while the other one was barely moving but the breathing was alright. Lapras and China came back with a bucket of water and some blankets. The bucket was for the mother while the blanket was for the cubs.

" Now, let's get them weigh first and then we'll see which one will Mao Mao keep and the other will be hand raise," Malaysia instructed. After they weigh the cubs, they were brought back to their mother. The mother wanted the bigger one while the younger one was casted aside.

" Would you like to take care of it, aru~?" asked China as Malaysia sat at the porch of China's house with the weak cub wrapped in a blanket in her arms and Lapras was resting his head on his owner's lap. " Yes, please. If you don't mind."

" It's fine, aru~" China reassured her. He gave her a formula milk to feed the cub. Soon, the cub was showing it's progress by squeaking.

" He's a fighter," Lapras commented as he sniffed the cub. " Xie xie for helping me, Malaysia. And you too, Lapras. I've never seen such loyalty from a pet towards his owner."

" Well, she raised me," said Lapras. Malaysia was flattered by this. " But," China continued. " How is it that you know what's going on without using the ultrasound machine in the first place, aru~?"

Malaysia smirked. " Oh, I need to do is to ask her nicely and quietly."

* * *

**Is that so? What else is Malaysia going to do in the next chapter?**

**Please review!**


	9. Ukraine: Love Advices

**Whose ready for a little date? Just to let you know, I support this couple no matter what you say.**

* * *

Malaysia was sitting on the sofa with Lapras on her lap. She was reading a romance novel titled: _Silent Giant_. Lapras stirred from his nap and looked at the book. " Is it a good book?" he asked.

" It is," Malaysia replied, not looking up. Lapras read the title and then ask," What's the story about?" Malaysia marked the page with a bookmark and placed the book gently on her coffee table before looking down at her pet.

" Well, it's a story about a girl who liked this boy. But the boy was feared by everyone for his height and his quietness. He felt like there was no one who would become his friend. And so, the girl offered a kind smile and a helping hand and the boy accepts it. Soon, the two became friends until the both of them developed feelings for each other. So, that's where I'm at in the book," Malaysia explained.

Lapras chuckled. " Sounds romantic." Malaysia couldn't help but agree. Just then, the phone rang. _' Another day, another help is on the way_,' Malaysia thought to herself. She picked up the receiver and held it close to her ear. Lapras stood next to his owner to listen to the conversation.

" Hello?" she answered.

" _Pryvit_ Malaysia!" the voice replied and it sounded feminine. Also, she could hear something like a bouncy sound. ' O_dd,_' she thought. " I was wondering if you could help me. Since I've heard that you've helped my sweet little brother and sister with their problems so I was hoping that you could help me."

" Sure, what's the problem?" asked Malaysia.

" You see, there's t-this guy that I like so if you could, you know-"

" Accompany you so that you can tell him how you feel?" Malaysia cuts the sentence. " _Da!_ So I will meet you at Kiev soon." And the line was off.

" Looks like we are going to play matchmaker," Malaysia grinned and Lapras thumped his whale-like tail in excitement. " So, where to?"

" Ukraine."

After the flight to Kiev:

Malaysia does her routine of wearing her winter outfit as she and Lapras looked around for Ukraine in the twilight hours in Kiev. Lapras sniffed the cold air for a scent but something strange happened. He heard a sound that goes _'boing, boing, boing'_ coming towards them. " You hear that, Malaysia?" Lapras asked. Malaysia just nodded.

Soon, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around both of them. Malaysia turned around to see who was hugging but it was a big mistake. When she turned around, she was face-to-face with a pair of large breasts. Malaysia was about to warn Lapras but at that time, the person has released her and the waterhorse from the embrace.

Malaysia took a deep breath before looking at the person who hugged her. It was a woman around 28 years old with short platinum-blonde hair that was held back by a headband and she has kind looking blue eyes. She wore a white, long-sleeved blouse and blue overalls. But the one thing Malaysia noticed the most is her oversized breasts.

" I am so glad you came!" the woman cried happily. Then she looked at Lapras. " Aww, he is so cute!" Lapras blushed from this comment and Malaysia laughed. She introduced her to her pet before asking her a question.

" So Ukraine," Malaysia cleared her throat. " Who is the guy that you have a crush on?" " Yeah, and is he here?" Lapras added. The Ukrainian nodded and a small blush was formed on her face.

" _Da,_ he's here. I was suppose to meet him at Mariinsky Park and show him around right now but I am a bit nervous. I can't tell you his name for whenever I say his name, I can't control myself."

" I understand," Malaysia nodded as the three of them were walking towards the park. " But could you tell me what does he look like?"

" Sure! Let's see, he is tall and is very quiet. Everyone is afraid of him for that but he is a nice on the inside and let's not forget he wears glasses." Both Lapras and Malaysia exchanged glances at each other as they both heard Ukraine sighed dreamily. " But, I'm afraid that he doesn't have the same feelings that I have when I see or hear about him."

Malaysia gave her hand a comforting squeeze. " Don't worry Ukraine. We'll be there to support you and with you feeling that he's good on the inside tells us that you care about him. And that is gold if you ask me." Lapras barked in agreement. He was picked up by his owner and was placed on her back.

They arrived at the park and all of a sudden, Ukraine squeak in embarrassment. " Malaysia, look! He's right there," she whispered. Both pet and owner scanned the park until their eyes fell onto a man sitting next to a fountain and he was wearing a long blue overcoat with boots and he was wearing glasses and has a short, light blonde hair.

" Sweden?!" both Malaysia and Lapras gasped simultaneously. Ukraine nodded and now her face is as red as a tomato.

" I don't know what to say. I promised him that I will show him around but I feel a bit giddy whenever I see him." Malaysia smiled and said," It's alright to be nervous. You can start by chatting with him first to let him trust you before you confessed."

" Go and talk to him," Lapras added. Ukraine took a deep breath before walking towards the fountain to greet him. Malaysia and Lapras followed behind slowly so that Ukraine could talk to him first. This is what Malaysia could hear from them:

" _Pryvit, _S-sweden," Ukraine greeted him shyly. Sweden looked up and gave her a smile. Not a sarcastic one but a REAL SMILE!

" _Hej, _Ukr'ine. C'me and s't h're. We c'n do th' to'r t'm'rrow b't for n'w, I w'nt to g't to kn'w yo' b'tter. I'm s'rry if I m'de yo' w'rried," the Swedish man repiled. Ukraine also noticed his face was heated up as she sat down next to him.

" It's alright Sweden," Ukraine gave him a small smile. " To be honest, I would like to get to know you too."

Meanwhile, Malaysia and Lapras were hiding behind a bush to listen and watch the action. " It's working, Lapras!" Malaysia whispered to him excitedly. " They are going to get to know each other." Lapras craned his long neck over his owner's head to get a better look.

There, they could see Ukraine and Sweden talking about their hobbies, their family and some things that are related to their respective country. Malaysia has never seen Sweden open up. Then, Malaysia heard something that she and Lapras had been waiting for:

" Ukr'ine, I w'nt to ask'd yo' something," Sweden said it quietly and he placed his hand on hers. Ukraine looked at him. " What is it?"

" Am I sc'ry?"

Ukraine could see that the Swedish man was feeling agitated about this question. She cupped her other hand to his cheek. " Sweden, you are not scary. Those people who said you were scary are wrong. They do not see you on the inside and see what a wonderful person you are. I am not the only one who sees it that way. There are others too in this world that also cared about you."

And then, both pet and owner saw Ukraine leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead gently. Malaysia can't stop squealing and Lapras chuckled to himself. Both of them saw the two of the new or 'soon-to-be' couples getting up. What Malaysia heard was a small ' thank you' from Sweden and Ukraine asked him if he would like to stay for dinner at her house.

Sweden blushed and nodded as the two of them walked back home hand-in-hand in the night sky. When Ukraine looked around, she caught a glimpse of Malaysia and Lapras and gave them a thankful smile. Malaysia gave her a ' thumbs up' while Lapras gave a wink.

" Looks like our work here is done," sighed Malaysia as she and Lapras decided to go home. " So, is this how your story book is going to end?" asked Lapras.

" Maybe. But this is better!"

* * *

**Aww, I love this couple so much! Like I say, I don't care what people say and I think they're cute!**

**Please review!**


	10. Italy: Making Pasta

**Now, who's hungry? (No pun intended)**

* * *

Lapras was bored. He decided to go for a walk, but it was too hot. And he tried to read one of Malaysia's book but he soon got bored after reading halfway through the book. ' _Maybe I'll ask Malaysia if she knows what I can do,_' he thought to himself. He went upstairs and knocked on the door with his flippers. Inside, he could hear music. Opera music.

His owner answered the door and invited him inside. The music was clearer this time and Lapras couldn't understand the language. ' _But, the music sounds beautiful_,' Lapras admitted to himself. Malaysia just sits on her bed as she listens to the music from her radio. " Malaysia, who is singing this song and what language is this?" he asked as the song just finished.

Malaysia smiled and switched off the radio. " It's sung by Andrea Bocelli. He's Italian and the songs are how you say in Italian, _magnifico_!" Lapras nodded. " And what's the name of the song?"

" _Por Ti Volaré_," Malaysia answered before translating it. " It means ' For you I'll Fly'. And I can understand a bit of Italian." Lapras asked if she could teach him and Malaysia agreed. So they spent the whole evening speaking Italian to each other until the phone rang.

Malaysia picked up the receiver and and answered. " Hello?"

" Ve~ _Ciao bella_!" the other person replied. It was a man with an Italian accent. " I hope I am not disturbing you."

Malaysia chuckled at the Italian's shaky tone. " Don't worry, Italy. I was just about to make myself some lunch with Lapras." Then, she could hear Italy say something in Italian that she doesn't understand. She only knew the basics.

" Wonderful! Then I was wondering, if you would like to come over and make pasta with me. Please? _Per favore_?"

Malaysia smiled. How could she say no to an offer like that. " Sure, I'll be right over."

" Okay, _arrivaderci_!" Italy bidded her and the line went off. Malaysia quickly packed her stuff before asking Lapras, " How would you like some pasta?"

After the flight to Rome:

Italy. The country full of art and music flowing in the atmosphere. Malaysia and Lapras arrived at Italy's house. Lapras decided to knock. A man answered the door and he had auburn-coloured hair with a curl and he wore a blue military uniform and has a happy look on his face.

" Malaysia! I'm glad you're here and who is this?" he acknowledges Malaysia's pet waterhorse. Lapras introduced himself and he allowed the Italian man to pat him. " _Salve_, Italy!" Malaysia greeted him and Italy smiled when she tried to speak his language.

" So, are you ready to make some pasta?" Both Malaysia and Lapras nodded. Italy laughed and said, " Ve~ then, let's go!" And the three of them went inside and into the kitchen. Malaysia put on her apron while Lapras sat on one of the chairs to watch.

" What are we making today?" asked Malaysia. Italy smiled.

" Well, I was thinking of making spaghetti Marinara with Germany. But since he said that he's busy and so is Japan, I decided to call you and see if you would like to help me," Italy explained. Malaysia nodded in understanding. Lapras tilts his head to listen.

It went well at first, but somehow some things aren't working too well. " Why isn't there any pasta coming out?" Malaysia grunted in frustration as she tried to make the pasta with the pasta machine. All she had to do was mix some flour, eggs and even a little bit of water.

" I think it's because you're turning the crank at the wrong direction," Lapras pointed out to her. Malaysia, realized she's turning the machine backwards, was a bit embarrassed and turned back into the right direction. Both Lapras and Italy, who was busy with the pasta sauce laughed and so did Malaysia.

As they were cooking, Italy told Malaysia a few stories like how he, Germany and Japan formed a team. Also, he talked about his older brother who was currently staying with him for a while.

" Romano would be coming back soon after his visit to Spain's house," Italy told her. " So, it's best we make this special dish for all of us!"

" Even if it's breakfast here?" asked Lapras as he looked at the clock that says: 7:30 A.M. " _Si, _what makes a good morning is a good pasta."

" You have a point there, Italy," Malaysia admitted. The two of them were almost done. Lapras decided to help by setting the plates and cutleries and glasses while waiting. After the pasta was done, Italy and Malaysia entered the dining room to join Lapras.

The pasta smelled delicious with its tantalizing sauce with great-looking seafood mix onto the wavy strands of the spaghetti. Italy served the two guests and then one pasta for himself. Before eating, Malaysia looked at Italy.

" Should we wait for your brother?" she asked the Italian. Italy stopped eating his pasta and laughed. " Don't worry Malaysia. My _fratello_ will be back soon before you could even say-"

" _FRATELLO_!" a voice called out for Italy. " Who are these bastards that are in our house?!"

* * *

**Man, calm down! So what's your favourite pasta? Mine is beef lasagna.**

**Please review!**


	11. Romano: Football Case

**Okay, so what's the next task for our young nation?**

* * *

Malaysia and Lapras turned and saw a red-faced man standing at the door, looking tired and stressed about something. He had a darker brown hair and has a single curl like Italy. But the only difference is that he is wearing a khaki-coloured uniform and he doesn't look as cheerful as Italy.

" _Fratello_," the man sighed in frustration. " I just left for thirty minutes. JUST THIRTY MINUTES AND YOU BROUGHT THESE TWO INTO THE HOUSE!"

" Calm down," Malaysia stood up calmly. " Italy wanted our help since no one wants to help him." Lapras nodded in agreement. He almost wanted to attack but his owner's serious yet calm tone made him restrain himself. " _Si, _I just wanted Malaysia and her pet, Lapras to help me make pasta. We even saved some for you."

Romano sighed and grumbled about something that both Malaysia and Lapras couldn't hear. He took a plate of pasta and sat between Italy and Lapras. He chewed his meal while muttering between mouthfuls like " I'll find that little bastard" or something like that.

Malaysia just finished her pasta before looking at the grumpy nation. Italy, looking worried about his guests and the man who could be his brother. " Romano, yelling is not going to help," Italy told him. " What's the matter? Maybe Malaysia and Lapras can help you. They've helped a lot of people."

Romano stopped his grumbling and looked at the Malaysia and her pet. " If they have helped the others like I've heard, let's see if you two could help me find something."

Both Malaysia and Lapras took a glance at each other before nodding towards Romano. " Sure, we can help you," said Lapras. " But let's finish our meal first before we get down to business."

So everyone ate in silence until everyone is done. Lapas and Malaysia helped with the dishes while the Italy brothers were discussing about something in Italian. Even Malaysia could not understand for the speed of the Italy brothers' conversation were like a bullet train.

After doing the dishes, Romano came into the kitchen to tell Malaysia about his problem. " You see, the reason I was pissed off was because I lost something."

" What is it?" asked Lapras.

" My football," Romano replied. Malaysia thought this is a small problem. " Can't you just buy a new one?"

Romano looked like he was going to curse again. " No, that's a terrible idea! This is because the ball was given to me as a gift.

" Who gave it to you?"

" That tomato bastard Spain," he grumbled. Both Malaysia and Lapras laughed. " So you cared about him after all," Malaysia smirked. " Shut up!" the Southern Italian cried. His face was as red as a tomato. " Don't worry, we'll find the ball!" Lapras announced.

Romano sighed and grumbled about something as Malaysia asked," So where was the last time you saw the ball?" Romano thought for a moment and then, he remembered!

" Well, I was at Villa Celimontana during the whole morning. _Fratello _was asleep at that time so I left a note for him. Villa Celimontana is a park in Rome and I went there just now for a small practice for football. Then, I remembered taking a break and slept on one of the benches and the ball was under it. But when I woke up, some _bastardo_ took it! I've searched everywhere around the park but it was lost. That damn lucky _bastardo._"

Malaysia listened to it attentively and nodded. " I see. So let's go to the park."

" But I just went there!" Romano yelled at her. Lapras bared his teeth at him. " Listen here, Mafia. Malaysia wants to help you find it. I want to help as well. But yelling at her is not going anywhere and she knows what she's doing. Trust me," Lapras told him with a hint of growling in his tone.

Romano sighed and accepted the decision. He decided to bring the two into his red Ferrari and drove them to the park. Since this was the first time, Malaysia felt a bit sick due to the speed of the Ferrari. Romano laughed. " You'll get used to it around here," he smirked.

At Villa Celimontana:

Malaysia gasped as she saw the beauty of the park with it's green flora and the sight of the Obelisk. Lapras padded beside her as Romano was leading them to the scene. They arrived at a stone bench where there was nothing except the grass and the path where the cyclists do their bike ride or people and their morning walk.

Malaysia searched the whole area until she cried out 'AHA!' in delight. Lapras and Romano looked at where Malaysia is and in her hand, a single strand of hair. It was a brownish-white colour and it was barely visible to Romano's eye.

" What does that have to do with my ball?!" Romano groaned thinking this is pointless. But Malaysia paid no attention and looked at Lapras. " The ball was here," Malaysia told him and then looked at Romano. " The small dent in the grass can easily be distinguished as ball track and this hair will lead us to the thief. Lapras, I need you to find the scent."

Lapras sniffed the strand and closed his eyes before sniffing the air. " Hmm, not a human. Not even a terrier or a mastiff. A mongrel! And the rubber, tomato scent of the ball..." Lapras rambled to himself. " Follow me, I'll take you to the next scene!"

It took almost God knows how many hours before the three of them arrived at an old building where the cruelest things are made for sports. Yes, the Colosseum.

Lapras followed the scent until it stops at the underground of the building. It was dark and eerie. Lapras felt a bit spooked while his owner's expression was grim and Romano just kept following the two of them. Soon, Lapras barked and pointed out to the two a white and red coloured football that was underneath something that looked like an old cage that hasn't been used since the last century.

" Good job, Lapras!" Malaysia praised him as she helped him get the ball. She handed it back to Romano and asked," Is this your ball?" Romano nodded. " _Si, _it's my ball. _Grazie, _for finding it. I'm sorry I have doubted both of you."

But Malaysia wasn't listening to Romano's thanks. She looked like she was talking to someone and in a whispery voice, she said," Sorry."

" Who are you talking to?" asked Lapras with concerned. Even Romano has a concerned look for the young nation. Malaysia then, snapped back into reality and asked," Many animals were killed here, right?"

Romano nodded. " The gladiators used the animals as sports for killing. It's fun for them but not for the starving, savaged animals." They noticed Malaysia's eyes turned pure white without the pupils. Lapras tried to comfort her but Romano held him back.

" Malaysia, snap out of it!" Romano cried. He dragged the both of them back along with the ball, towards his car.

...

" Ve~ That sounds cool!" Italy exclaimed as Lapras told the story about the lost ball that leads to the Colosseum. " And then," Romano continued. " Malaysia looked like she saw a ghost! My God, she's like angry and I've never seen her that angry before." The Italy brothers and Lapras looked at Malaysia.

" What happened?" Lapras asked. Malaysia shakes her head. " I don't know. Sometimes it happens."

" But what's important is that all of you are alright and you've found the ball," Italy told them. " I forgot to say, _grazie _for helping me and my brother. Romano nodded.

" Now, how about a game of football?" Romano suggested. Malaysia thought for a moment. ' _One game wouldn't hurt.'_

" Yes," she nodded.

And so, they decided to play football in the warm, afternoon sun.

* * *

**What are you, Malaysia? Is there anymore secrets that you have?**

**Please review!**


	12. Spain: Horseback Gardening

**Now, does Malaysia have a special someone?**

* * *

" That's the last of 'em!" Malaysia panted. She and Lapras were harvesting most of the fruits like papayas, mangosteens, jackfruits and so much more. Lapras was also tired and his tongue lolled out like a dog in the heat. " Can we go home?" asked Lapras. " All of this harvesting is making me thirsty!"

Malaysia chuckled as she wiped the sweat from her brow. " Don't worry, Lapras. I made a special drink for both of us at home." They carried their harvested fruits back home and placed them in the colander to rinse them. After that, Lapras kept the fruits in the fruit bowl while Malaysia went into the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

The drinks were green but nice and cold at the same time. She gave Lapras a bowl of it. " It's sugarcane," Malaysia told him. She has a glass for herself. When they drank the juice, it was sweet and refreshing! It cooled down their system and Lapras felt better that ever.

" That was the longest harvest ever!" Lapras exclaimed as he leaned back into the sofa. " I wonder, what are we going to do with a lot of fruits?"

" We're going to keep some," Malaysia explained. " But some are going to charity. Like the orphanage, the elephant sanctuary and the mentally disabled in the hospital." Lapras admired his owner's generosity. " So when can we deliver it?"

Just then, the phone rang. Malaysia got up to answer. " Hello?"

" _Hola, chica~_" a Spanish accent of a man greeted enthusiastically. " _¿Cómo estás?" _

Malaysia was shocked for words. " H-hi, Spain. I-is there a-anything I can h-help you with?" Lapras noticed this and walked towards the phone. He rolled his eyes. He knew about his owner's crush on the Spaniard for months. She would talk about how he'd helped her during the world meetings.

" I was thinking if you would like to do gardening with me and do a little horseback ride throughout the parks of Madrid. If that's no trouble, _Señorita_," Spain told her.

" Y-y-y," Malaysia stuttered trying to say her answer. ' _For God's sake,_' Lapras sighed to himself and gave his owner a nip on the ankle. Malaysia screamed in pain as she answered the question.

" YES!"

" Alright, no need to yell if you are excited," Spain laughed heartily. " I'll see you soon, then. _Adios_!"

As the phone line was off, Malaysia glared at her pet. " Why did you do that for?" she asked her pet. Lapras sighed and said, " Look, if you want to go out with him even though it's not a date, just take a deep breath and say 'yes'. Come on, we got a flight to attend."

After the flight to Madrid:

Malaysia was wearing her long pants, boots and a white sleeved top. Lapras was at her side as they were standing at Spain's front door. Malaysia's hand was trembling and her face was nervous. Lapras face-flippered and said, " Oh my God, get a hold of yourself!" He knocked the door with a flipper.

A man answered the door. He is very cheerful with beautiful green eyes, brown hair and olive-coloured skin. He wore a light, white shirt with khaki pants and he smiled his sweet yet charming smile in greeting. " Ah _chic_a, I'm glad you came. And who is this pet next to you?"

" This is Lapras," Malaysia managed to introduced him. " He's a waterhorse and my best friend." The Spaniard petted the waterhorse affectionately and a small blush was crept on Malaysia's cheeks. Spain invited them to the back of his house where Malaysia was impressed with it.

The garden was abundant with tomato plants, olive trees and grapevines. " Wow, that's a lot!" Malaysia cried with awe. Spain smiled and showed her how to harvest it. " Tomatoes are the best," Spain told her as he picked a tomato. " Not only it is _delicioso, _but it also benefits our health. Here, try one!"

Spain offered the red fruit to her and Malaysia splits the tomato in half to give it to Lapras. She took a bite and she felt like she's on cloud nine with the taste. " It's good," she murmured and Lapras agreed.

" Did you know," Spain asked. " That tomatoes can help prevent cancers and diabetes?" Malaysia shook her head. " No, I didn't know that." Lapras smirked to himself. ' _These two are getting along very well.'_

" Also, tomatoes can make the skin _hermosa_~" he winked at her and Malaysia couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle for she knew that the word was beautiful. " We have something similar to that in our country," Malaysia told the Spaniard. " We have papayas and bananas."

" Malaysia is good with animals," Lapras chimed in. " You can asked her anything about animals."

" Lapras!" Malaysia scolded him. But Spain laughed and said, " Oh, I almost forgot that I want to show both of you the horse stables."

The three of them went to the stables, where it was just five feet away from Spain's house. Inside, there were like different horses of different colours and sizes. Malaysia walked slowly to observed the horses and try to remember which species is which. Also, there was a tom cat taking a nap on one of the stable's gate. He's white with brown patches.

" Aww, is he your cat?" Malaysia asked as she rubs the cat's back. The cat opened his eyes and they were the same green eyes like Spain's. The cat meowed in greeting and nuzzled into Malaysia's chest.

" _Si,_ his name is Gatospaña. He looks like me and he's very friendly," Spain told her as he gave his cat a pat. " He likes to hang out in the stables and likes to rest in Aztec's stall. Aztec is my horse and he is like my close friend. I've never seen Gatospaña being this friendly towards you."

" I guessed that he sensed me as an animal lover," Malaysia smiled. She looked inside the stall and saw a handsome black stallion with a white star on the forehead and black mane. Like a warrior, Malaysia could tell that the horse is a hot-blooded for riding and he let out his head for Malaysia to pat him.

" Alright, we are going for a ride," Spain told her. " So choose a horse and I will show you what to do." Malaysia walked around the stable and then stopped at the stall that is on the opposite side of Aztec's. Inside, there was a chestnut-coloured mare with a black-coloured mane. She has quite a temper but Malaysia was willing to make the mare trust her.

" What's her name?" Malaysia asked Spain. Spain looked at the mare and said, " That's Pepper. She lives up to her name for having a temper. She was rescued from her master who used to force to wear the bearing rein and overworking in carriages without rest. She doesn't like me but I can see that she's interested in you, _chica._"

' _Poor Pepper_,' Malaysia thought to herself as she approach the mare with a soft-spoken voice and made her body smaller. " Hello Pepper," Malaysia greeted the mare. " I'm new here and I want to get to know you. So, would you like to go for a walk?" Pepper nickered and lets Malaysia pat her on the nose.

" That's a good girl," Malaysia praised as she led Pepper out of the stall. Spain was impressed! He kinds of admired the Malay's attitude and gentleness towards the horse and his cat. But, he can't help but develop a small liking for her. ' _I hope she feels the same about me._'

So with the right equipments and lots of coaxes, Malaysia successfully mounted on top of Pepper. Even Lapras gets along with her as he sat in front of his owner. Spain walks beside her on Aztec. " Are you ready, Señorita?" he asked. Malaysia nodded and the two slowly walked out of the stables.

Spain taught her how to guide Pepper with the reins gently and in return, Malaysia helped Pepper to trust Spain. " Not all people are bad, Pepper," Malaysia whispered into the mare's ear. Lapras was enjoying the ride and can't stop smiling at the bond between his owner and the Spaniard.

" You're pretty good for a first time rider," Spain told her. " _Terima kasih,_" Malaysia smiled. Soon, the two horses arrived at the Buen Retiro Park. The park has a beautiful lake and a wonderful scenery for two riders. Along the way, they talked about a lot of things.

" Did you know that Aztec's breed is an Andalusian while Pepper's a Moroccan Barb?" Malaysia asked Spain. Spain shook his head. " Not really, _chica. _How do you know about this?"

" I read it from a book."

The two of them went down from their horses to rest under a shady tree. Lapras decided to hang out with the horses while the two people sit next to each other. " Malaysia," Spain broke the silence.

" Yes?"

" I just want to say, _gracias_ for helping me with the harvest and make Pepper trust me," Spain told her while clearing his throat. Malaysia laughed.

" _Sama-sama_. But I should be thanking you for teaching me how to ride and have a good time here."

" So, if it's no trouble, can I show you around Madrid tomorrow? If it's no problem," Spain asked as a small blushed was on his face. Malaysia smiled and nodded.

" I'd love too."

With that, Malaysia gave a small peck on his cheek and Spain's face was now as red as a tomato as he and Malaysia spent their time under the tree with each other's company.

Meanwhile, Lapras saw the whole thing and smiled. " Romano owes me five Euros for this."

* * *

**Wow, Lapras you did a bet with Romano? Spain is such a cheerful guy.**

**Please review!**


	13. America: Hero Time

**So what's the next mission for our beloved country.**

* * *

Malaysia and Lapras were just done watching the movie Dark Knight Rises. Malaysia can't help but clapped at the end where Bruce Wayne was alive. Lapras gave a roar of happiness. " How can Batman survive that explosion?" Lapras asked as Malaysia switched off the television.

" He's Batman," Malaysia shrugged. " He can do anything and he's the worlds greatest detective." Lapras nodded in understanding. " Can we play superheroes? You be the hero and I'll be your sidekick."

" Don't you want to be a hero?" Malaysia asked him as she fixed the cushions on the sofa. " No, your my owner. I want you to be the hero and I see you are doing a good job at it."

Malaysia was touched by Lapras' answer. Just then, the phone rang and Malaysia sighed. " Maybe later." She went over the phone and picked up the receiver to answer.

" Hello?"

" DUDETTE! I need your help!" a voice yelled into the phone. It sounded American. Malaysia had to winced when she hear the voice.

" Will you, NOT yell into my phone," Malaysia tried to be calm but the obnoxious American doesn't seem to listen. " Anyways, I need you to fight along side me in Tulsa, Oklahoma with Tony. As the hero, I'll see you there. Goodbye!"

The line was cut off and Malaysia sighed. " Lapras, we are going to play heroes after all. Come, we are going to America."

After flight to Oklahoma:

Malaysia finally managed to arrived at the land of free. Well, part of it. Oklahoma is the state home to the tuff-looking greasers and the upper-class in the both sides of states. A man ran up to her with an alien by his side. ' _An alien_?!' Malaysia thought to herself as she looked at Lapras. Lapras has the same expression too.

" Hey, Malaysia right?" the man asked. He has blonde hair, an American feature and square glasses and he also wore a brown bomber jacket. Next to him was a white coloured alien with red eyes, who was looking at Lapras with interest. Lapras sniffed to return the greeting.

" Yeah, hey there America. This is my waterhorse, Lapras." America and Lapras gave each other a high-five and he brofist the American. " Woah, where did you learn how to do that?" America asked him. Lapras smirked. " Couple of movies."

" Oh this is my best bud, Tony!" America introduced her to the alien. The alien and Malaysia shook hands and Tony looked at Malaysia up and down. " She has powers," Tony stated. America did not here him but Lapras did.

" So, there's a lot of gang fights here," America told her as they walked towards the east-side. " As the hero, we must rescue people and let them know that we are here to save them and tell us that we're awesome."

" You're starting to sound like Prussia," Malaysia stated. " Hell yeah, me, him and Denmark hang out as the Awesome Trio! Let's not worry about that and save some ladies from the gang fights Lately like now, it's dark and it's perfect for a hero saving time!"

" Alright," Malaysia sighed. " So where are the 'victims' we are saving?" Right on cue, they heard two people screaming for help. It sounded like two girls. The four of them rushed at the scene where a group of about thirty guys were ganging up two two girls that looked like they're still in high school.

" Hey, leave those ladies alone!" America cried and without thinking, rushes into the fight without thinking. Malaysia and Lapras exchanged glances before deciding to help the American. Tony seemed like he wanted to stay out of the battle. Suddenly, one of the guys grabbed Malaysia by the arm.

" Well, well," the gruff voice guy said. " We got ourselves another bitch to play with!" Before he could even grope her, something bit him with a powerful force on his leg. He lets go of Malaysia to turn around and see Lapras. Lapras opened his mouth and fires a powerful blast of ice that shattered the man's body to pieces.

" Nobody calls my owner a bitch," Lapras growled. Malaysia managed to duck another guy behind her and then kicked him right at the jaw. The duo, pet and owner fought like a team and even managed to surprised some of them. Malaysia also has a technique where she uses her ' Stare of Cockatrice' to scare them before she stuns them. She doesn't believe in killing but Lapras' kill was an exception.

It went about the whole night but Malaysia and Lapras managed to knock out most of the thugs. America came back into the scene and Tony was now at his side. " Woah, you two fought like superheroes!" he exclaimed. " Well, we are a perfect team," said Malaysia as she and Lapras high-fived each other. " Ain't no thug's gonna hold us down!" Lapras added.

" By the way, what happened to the girls?" asked Malaysia. She was cut up badly by some of the thugs' switchblades. " They're at the police station," America told them. " All of this is making me hungry. Let's have some hamburgers!"

...

The four of them had their burger meals at a burger joint called Dingoes. Malaysia and Lapras decided to share half of their cheeseburgers and fries. America has quite an appetite for he had about eight hamburgers with rage sides of fries and five cans of coke!

" The hero wants to thank both of you for helping with this crime," America thanked them between mouthfuls. Tony just watched and even Lapras is getting along well with him. " You're welcome," Malaysia replied. " How can you consume a lot of those burgers? Won't you get sick?"

America laughed. " Dude, I'm the hero. And heroes do not get sick! But the real question I want to ask is that since Lapras has powers, how come you don't and how are you even standing even though you've been beaten down by them?"

Malaysia has a smirk on her face and took a deep breath and said:

" Because I'm Malaysia!"

* * *

**Wow, Malaysia! Where did you get that line from? Oh well, another mystery of our beloved nation.**

**Please review!**


	14. Canada: Good Company

**Now, how could anyone forget who invented the zipper and maple syrup?**

* * *

Malaysia was spending a quiet afternoon with Lapras, who was resting his head on her lap. She liked the quietness but sometimes it can get a bit boring for a while. " I feel a bit bored," Malaysia said to herself. Lapras stirred from his sleep and yawned.

" No task?" asked Lapras. Malaysia shook her head. " Nope. How about I make some _apam balik_ for tea?" Before Lapras could answer, the phone rang. To both of their surprise, they were hoping for a phone call. Malaysia gave Lapras a ruffle on the head as she went to the phone. She picked up the receiver and answered.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Malaysia. I hope I'm not interrupting you," a quiet voice replied. Malaysia smiled because she knew who that voice belonged to and they have met before all thanks to Lapras.

" Not really, Canada. Is there anything you need?" asked Malaysia.

" Yes, you see, Kumajirou is feeling a bit lonely ever since your pet and Mr Puffin left after their adventure as Ice Fish Trio. Do you remember?"

Malaysia chuckled. " I remember. How could I not when Lapras has been telling me the same story over and over when we got back." She could hear Canada laughed heartily at the other end. Lapras was listening to the talk and he smiled. He'd love to visit Kumajirou and Canada.

" So to get to the point," Canada continued. " Can you come over?"

" Sure. I'm sure Lapras would love to come too," Malaysia smiled. Lapras was thrilled! " I'll see you soon," Canada said and the line was off.

" Are we going to Ontario now?" Lapras asked while giving the puppy-dog eye. Malaysia smile and kiss him on the head. " Of course Lapras. Of course."

After the flight to Ontario:

Malaysia and Lapras arrived at Canada's house after a long flight. She remembered where it was because she has been traveling to get here with Iceland in order to meet up and reunite with their pets. Lapras was having fun by frolicking in the snow like a cat. Malaysia knocked on the front door and a man answered it.

The man had the same look as America, but he has a lighter blonde hair, violet-colour eyes and he wore a red hoodie with jeans. Also, he looked shy and innocent compared to America.

" We meet again, Canada," Malaysia shake his hand. " You too," Canada returned a smile. " I am so glad you came. And hello, Lapras."

Lapras joined Malaysia by her side as he allowed the Canadian to give him a pat. " So where's Kumajirou?" Lapras asked. He really missed that polar bear ever since his adventure with him and Iceland's puffin. Canada laughed and ruffled Lapras. " He's inside. He won't eat or sleep. Maybe you should talk to him."

Lapras and Malaysia were invited inside and the scent of maple was inviting to the both of them. Canada led Lapras into the bedroom, where a young polar bear was just lying down in front of his bowl filled with salmons.

" Kumajirou?" asked Lapras as he approached the ice bear. Kumajirou looked up from his bowl and stared at Lapras with wide-eyes. He could not believe it!

" Lapras, is that really you?" the polar bear gasped with wonder. Lapras nodded and with a small cry, Kumajirou tackled Lapras to the ground and hugged him. Lapras laughed as he returned the hug. Both polar bear and waterhorse now were chasing each other across the room in a playful manner.

Their owners watched them with a smile. " So that's why Kumajirou doesn't want to eat or sleep," said Canada as he observed the two pets. " He misses his friend ever since the Ice Fish Trio incident." Malaysia nodded. " I agree. They are so cute together. If only Mr Puffin's here, then it will be the Ice Fish Trio again."

" There's so much to tell you," Lapras barked excitedly at the polar bear. " I can't wait to tell you about the nations Malaysia and I have helped." Kumajirou gave Lapras a friendly cuff with his paw. " I'd like to hear all about it."

So the two pets sat opposite each other as Lapras talked about his previous adventures with his owner. Canada decided to prepare a small bowl of salmon for Lapras. Malaysia agreed. " And let's leave the two for a while," Malaysia suggested.

After Canada placed another bowl of salmon for Lapras, he and Malaysia decided to take a walk outside. They talking about their current routines. " Sometimes," Canada sighed as they walked towards Cache Lake. " I am always blamed for everything America does. I mean, I'm not like my brother."

Malaysia placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. " Don't worry, Canada. They'll remember that it's you. I guarantee it. Besides, it's like me and my older sister, Indonesia. We have a similar language but her dialect is different from mine and our culture is different. Plus, I don't use a gun like her!"

This made Canada feel a lot better. While they stop to admire the beauty of the lake, Malaysia heard an eerie howl. A wolf's howl! This made both the Canadian and Malaysian worried about their pets they left at Canada's house. They ran back towards the house and found Lapras and Kumajirou talking to the wolf. It was a grey wolf and a large one as well.

" Are both of you alright?" Malaysia asked as she checked both the pets for injuries but Lapras laughed and shook his head. " Don't worry Malaysia, we're fine. We were just talking to our old friend from our adventure?"

" The wolf?" Canada asked with surprise. Kumajirou plodded towards his owner. " Remember when we told you about our journey to get back home from the wilderness?" Canada and even Malaysia nodded. " We'll before we venture home, Lapras heard a cry that sounded like an animal in pain and it was the wolf you are seeing right now."

" And," Lapras continued. " He helped us by telling us how to get home." The wolf was wary with the two humans but with Lapras' coaxing, the wolf realized that these two humans are not so bad. Malaysia giggled as she gave the wolf a small pat and Canada did the same thing.

The wolf ran back towards the wilderness and the two owners with their pets watched. Canada turned towards Malaysia and said, " Thank you. For making Kumajirou be friends with your pet and I thank you for giving me a little pep talk." Malaysia smiled and gave his shoulder a pat.

_" Tiada masalah_," said Malaysia. " But there's just one thing I can't forgive you of."

Canada looked at Malaysia with confusion. " What?"

" There's this whiny pop singer that sings like a broken record and has a garbage lyric of a music."

The Canadian thought for a moment and gasp. " Oh, you mean Justin Bieber. Well, haven't you heard? He was found dead after you and Lapras left during the Ice Fish Trio adventure."

" Dead? How?" Malaysia asked with a hint of excitement.

Meanwhile Lapras and Kumajirou snickered in the background. " Do you remember that, Lapras?"

The waterhorse nodded and whispered. " What can I say, revenge is a dish. Best served cold."

* * *

**Oh, what did you do Lapras? Aww at least I did not forget about Canada.**

**Please review!**


	15. France: Missing Portrait

**Man, this is going to be a mystery.**

* * *

Malaysia and Lapras were doing some designs for the upcoming charity for the handicapped and disabled children's home. They were making different kinds of bracelets and necklaces of all sort with patterns from seashells, coloured-plastics in the shapes of marine life and non-toxic flowers that are safe for the children.

Sometimes, Malaysia even made several for herself. She is not being selfish, she just loves her handicrafts. Even Lapras admitted that some of the handicrafts are worth keeping if they are too valuable. In the end, the two of them have made about a hundred for the children and only about ten for Malaysia herself. The patterns she kept for herself were basically like the shaped of reptiles of her country.

Just then, her phone rang. Lapras wanted to answer for his owner looked fatigue but Malaysia reassured her pet that she can handle it. She picked up the receiver and answered.

" Hello?"

" _Bonjour Malaisie,_" a French accent replied at the other end. Malaysia knew that was France for how could she not recognize the language. Besides, Canada had taught her the basics of the language. " I hope you are not busy."

Malaysia sighed. " Not really Monsieur France. What do you seek from my assistance?"

" Ah, you see, there is trouble. One of the paintings from Musée de Louvre has been stolen!" Malaysia this was just a hopeless case.

" Sorry to tell you, France," Malaysia said. " But can't you ask the police or detectives to investigate?"

" _Oui, _I did. But it puzzles them more for there were no fingerprints, footprint, nothing! So could you come over to Paris and help with the investigation?"

" Alright, I'll come."

" _Merci_! I'll meet you at_ le Louvre_. _Au revoir_!"

The line was off and Malaysia looked for Lapras. " Lapras, would you like to solve another mystery with me?" she asked. Lapras got up and nodded excitedly. " Are you kidding me? I love mysteries! It brings out a lot of clues and plots that are cool."

Malaysia chuckled. " Well, let's get packing!"

After the flight to Paris:

Paris. The city full of life and romance. Hence, it is called the country of love. But not for Malaysia and her pet waterhorse for both of them were on an investigation. They took a cab towards the famous pyramid-shaped museum. The duo arrived at the Louvre right before the sun sets.

It was a glass-made pyramid but the one thing Malaysia noticed was a huge smash from the side. But above all that, there was no sign of the French caller. " So where is he?" asked an impatient Lapras. Malaysia soothed him with a pat. " He'll be here alright. Why don't we check the crashed glass for some clues?"

Lapras nodded and the two went over to the side of the pyramid where the smash was formed. Malaysia scanned the large hole. " Don't you think it's too big for a human to come in?" Malaysia asked. Lapras cocked his head. " But won't that make an easy entrance for the thief?"

Malaysia shook her head. " A true thief would not make a hole this big. He would make the hole as small as possible so that he can fit himself and the loot perfectly. And we need more clues that will link to the art thief." Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Malaysia gave a yelp of surprise and Lapras smacked the person with his tail.

" Ohonhon~ Prussia and Spain weren't kidding when they said _Malaisie_ is petite and _mignonne,_" the man chuckled. Malaysia looked at the man who grabbed her from behind. He had a shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes and a slight amount of facial hair. He wore a purple-coloured cloak with red pants and brown boots. In his eyes, Malaysia could tell that he wanted to flirt with her.

" Cut the crap, France!" Malaysia snapped. " You called us here to investigate." " And can we see where the painting used to be before it was stolen?" Lapras asked. France gasped and somehow screamed. " H-he can talk?!" France stuttered as Lapras flipper-palmed. " _Bertenang_! Lapras is with me and he's my best friend," Malaysia told him. France finally calmed down before leading the two to the place where the painting was stolen. Along the way, France told Malaysia about the painting.

" Now what the happened was that someone stole a painting called '_Gargouilles de nuit'. _It was stolen last night and the broken roof explains it all. But there were no evidences of fingerprints or footprints. But one of the guards said that he saw something that looked like a monster. I swear, he is as jumpy as Angleterre."

Malaysia listened and nodded. Lapras did not say anything but he feels like this mystery is a little eerie. The three of them stopped at the empty wall where the painting used to be. Malaysia began her investigation slowly and delicately until she gave a cried of surprise. " France, there was someone here but I don't thing it's a person. For you could see a tiny claw mark that is too deep for a cat or mouse to scratch. Also, I found this piece of rubble that has a tiny bloodstain on it. So what we are dealing with is a thief that is not in the Nature's Law."

The Frenchman just blinked with surprise. " Seriously, _Malaisie_. Your life in the jungle makes you think like Angleterre." But Malaysia paid no attention and asked Lapras, who obediently sniffed the greenish-grey rubble. " It's an odd scent," Lapras commented. " I've never recognized this scent but I can take you to it!"

" I'll stay here incase the thief comes back," France suggested. " But if you have found the thief, please tell me his hideout, _oui_?"

Malaysia nodded and she went out of the museum to follow Lapras. It took them almost an hour before arriving at an old but beautiful-looking cathedral. " The scent stops here," Lapras told her. " We have to go up to the roof and search for clues," Malaysia replied.

" How would you know?"

" Lapras, I saw something moved. Come on, to the top of Notre Dame!"

The two of them climbed all the way up to the highest part of the cathedral. Lapras was spooked by the grotesque-looking statues at all angles. All they could see was the view of the town and the illuminated light that was glowing from the cathedral itself, since it is night time.

Lapras stayed close to his owner as they searched for any signs of the painting. As Malaysia turned around, she gasped and almost fell backwards against the edge of the roof! There, both pet and owner saw a creature that has a pair of glowing eyes, thick leathery skin that was greenish-grey, like the lichen that grows on old stones; long claws, an arrowhead tail that flicked back and forth like those of a lizard and large wings that was almost the same as its body length.

The creature stepped forward and revealed its head and body. It looked like a dragon. Also, it has a Cheshire Cat grin at the startled owner. Lapras growled and bared his teeth. " Don't you dare hurt her." Malaysia gained back her confidence and stepped in front of him and extended her hand towards the beast. Her eyes showed both stern and gentleness towards it. The beast, still grinning, placed his snout on her hand as a sign of not a threat.

" _Comment allez vous?_" asked the dragon. His tone sounded male and friendly despite that it sounded like two stones being scratched against each other. " _Je m'appelle Panthéon_." Malaysia sighed in relieve and introduce herself and Lapras. The dragon laughed a throaty laughed and said," You are not French?"

" No, I am from Asia and Lapras is a waterhorse. You know, a sea monster," Malaysia told him, still surprise from the change of language. " Sorry to be rude," Lapras apologized. " But what kind of dragon are you?"

Panthéon laughed. " My dear sea serpent, I am a gargouille. A type of dragon that lives in France. We turn to stone by day and wake up when the sun sets. So what brings the both of you here? It is rare for people to see us for we try to avoid the humans. But, you are one for the first."

So Malaysia told the drake about the situation. Panthéon nodded but his expression was now solemn. " I know about that painting. But I cannot take you to it."

" Why not?" asked Lapras, who craned his long neck to meet face-to-face with the gargouille. " Because that painting showed the origins of our kind. All gargouilles were exterminated during the medieval times but some of us like my great grandfather escaped. Now, we live in hiding all over France and I myself made the roofs of Notre Dame my home."

Malaysia and Lapras stood in silence. All the time they've heard of the terrors of dragons. This dragon, is not a savaged beast but an intelligent creature. " But it is not right to crash into the Louvre and steal it," Malaysia explained. The gargouille sighed and nodded. " I will give if back in exchange of the necklaces and bracelets you are wearing."

Malaysia looked at the accessories she was wearing. They were the handicrafts she made with Lapras back home. ' _It's my accessories but meeting a real life dragon is more than this_,' she thought to herself. So Malaysia agreed and Panthéon spread his wings towards another roof of the cathedral and returned back with a large framed painting.

It has the twilight image of the statues of Notre Dame but if you look closer, the statues are more reptilian than the normal gargoyles. But to get back with the large painting was a problem. " I think I can let both of you ride on my back," said Panthéon. " Promise me something."

Malaysia and Lapras looked at each other and then at the gargouille. " Never reveal us from anyone except the dragon master. He never reveals himself to anyone but if he sees a person who can be trusted with any dragons, he will teach you methods of handling and studying the hidden lifestyles of dragons."

" We promise," owner and pet said it simultaneously. Panthéon gave them a thankful smile and carried both of them in his claws and they flew all the way towards the Louvre. He dropped the two of them and the painting at the back of the Louvre as gentle as if they are fragile class.

" Thank you, for sharing your story with us," Malaysia thanked him and gave the gargouille a pat. Even Lapras said goodbye as if he were a brother to the young waterhorse.

After Panthéon left, Malaysia and Lapras entered the museum where France was waiting. He was happy that the two of them found the painting. " _Merci beaucoup, Malaisie et _Lapras," he thanked them as he placed back the painting on the wall.

" So who was the thief?"

As part of the promise, Malaysia gave him a very convincing story. " An art collector who was passionate about monsters. But after telling him about returning it, he finally accepts it. You can drop the charges."

France was glad the painting was back. " But before you go," he said. " Do you want to go back home with me?"

Lapras has had enough of the flirty Frenchman but Malaysia beat him to it by using 'Stare of Cockatrice' and made the Frenchman stop.

" Works every time," she winked at the waterhorse.

* * *

**Wow, so Malaysia has encountered a dragon! Does this mean that she will meet the dragon master? Who is he?**

**Please review!**


	16. Hungary: Prank Prussia

**So who's ready for some laughs?**

* * *

Lapras was looking for his owner. She told him to meet her in the jungle after lunch. He was following her scent but the scent somehow faded when he entered the city of tall trees and the noises from the animals confused him.

" Malaysia, this isn't funny!" the waterhorse cried. " Where are you?"

The three rustled and Lapras could hear something that sounds like a hyena's laugh and a crocodile's bellow. Lapras was shaking a bit but his instincts told him to go forward into the deepest part of the jungle. " Malaysia!" he called out for her. But there was not a sound coming from her.

" Sometimes I wonder how she does this," Lapras muttered to himself. He scanned the area again. He turned his head to look behind but no one was there. Suddenly, figure dropped down by a tree branch in an upside down manner.

" AHHH!" Lapras screamed. He recovered quickly and saw that it was only Malaysia, hanging upside down and has a small grin on her face. Lapras looked at her, slightly annoyed. " Don't scare me like that," he told her. Malaysia gave him an apologetic smile and said," Sorry Lapras, I can't help it. I wanted to show you this."

Malaysia points at her chest and Lapras could see a very large black coloured moth. He tried to touch the wingtip with his snout, but the moth fluttered passed him. " What kind of moth was that?" the waterhorse asked, still dazed by the sheer size of the insect.

" A black swallowtail moth," Malaysia told him. " Very common in these parts of the jungle." She climbed down the tree with ease and joined Lapras by his side. They decided to go home in case someone is going to call.

" Malaysia," Lapras looked at her.

" Hm?"

" How come I can't find your scent? You were wearing your _baju kurung_ without any mud stains and you were above me the whole time."

Malaysia smiled and gave a ruffle to Lapras' neck affectionately. " That, I will tell you later. Come, let's go home."

At home, Malaysia was scribbling notes in her journal as usual. Lapras was reading some of the entries. " For a woman, you sure risked your life for the wildlife. I admire that," he said. " Why thank you, kind sir," Malaysia gave him a little courtesy and a grin.

Suddenly the phone rang and Malaysia got up with Lapras following behind. She picked up the receiver and held it close to her ear. " Hello?"

" _Szia_, Malaysia!" the voice on the other end cried. It sounded feminine and has a hint of anger in it. Not in a bad way but something more like a I-hate-this-guy type of anger. " I need your help."

" How may I assist you?" she asked. She was bored the whole morning besides playing with Lapras. She wanted to do a bit of mischief.

" Well, there's this egoistic bastard that can't stop bothering me! He kept on bothering Mr Austria and wanted to invade his vital regions if not for my trusty frying pan. God, he's driving me crazy and I am so tired right now! Can you think of something as a revenge for him?"

" I'm not into revenges, Hungary," Malaysia told her. " But I can come with Lapras and see what I can do, alright?"

" _Köszönjük_! Meet at my house in Budapest and we will own that Prussian once in for all," said Hungary and the line went off. Malaysia sighed and looked at Lapras. " Looks like Hungary needs our help with a certain albino Prussian."

Lapras chuckled. " So the tough girl needs our help. Fine, to the airport!"

After the flight to Budapest:

Malaysia and Lapras arrived at Hungary's house. Malaysia was wearing a nice shade of green _baju kurung_ and her brown shoes. Lapras stood next to her as usual. With just a knock, a woman around her age answered the door.

She was very pretty with a nice, long brown hair with an orange flower in it. She had green eyes and she wore an orange dress with a yellow shirt underneath and a red ribbon. Compared her to Malaysia, Malaysia was just at her chest level. She gave Malaysia a friendly smile in greeting.

" I'm so glad you're here! And is that Lapras?"

" Yes, Hungary," Malaysia nodded. " He's a waterhorse and a wonderful companion." Lapras approached the Hungarian and greeted her.

" Nice to meet you, Miss Hungary," Lapras greeted her politely. Hungary giggled as she tickled Lapras under the chin. " He is so cute! And he can talk too! He is lucky to have you as an owner."

Lapras blushed a bit in embarrassment while his owner laugh. " So," Malaysia cleared her throat. " You called me to help you, right?"

Hungary stopped and nodded. Her expression was now serious and let's say a little...sadistic.

" Yeah, now Prussia is coming here and I want to do something more than hitting that bastard with my frying pan," Hungary explained. Malaysia suddenly collapsed on the ground, laughing. Both Lapras and Hungary exchange glances. " What's so funny?" asked Lapras. Malaysia got up and stopped her laugh.

" Don't mind that. Since Prussia is coming, do you have any paint, makeup and dress?" she asked. Hungary was confused by this question but nodded. " Of course! Why?"

Malaysia had a fox-like grin on her face " You'll see. Now, listen carefully." So Malaysia whispered the plan to both her pet and the Hungarian. In the end, all of them were grinning like maniacs.

In Hungary's house, Lapras was on the look out for the Prussia while Malaysia and Hungary were in Hungary's room to find some dresses and make ups.

" How is this going to work again?" Hungary asked. Malaysia smiled. " We'll trap Prussia into drinking beer with the sleeping pill and then, we can do a little make over on him and finally, we can take pictures of him while he's still sleeping."

Hungary grinned. " But what about his pet bird that follows him?"

" That's why I brought Lapras," Malaysia explained. " He'll bring Gilbird to Lake Balaton for a diving contest and come back after an hour." Hungary gave her a hug.

" Malaysia, you are a genius!" she exclaimed. While Hungary was looking for a suitable dress and make up, Malaysia took out a small ring box that contained sleeping pills. She went to Hungary's desk and ground the pills until they are fine powder. Then, Malaysia noticed something:

On the desk, there was a magazine with two guys performing...well, something inappropriate. Malaysia's eyes widened with shocked. ' _Snap out of it, Malaysia! You're here to help, not interrogate._' Suddenly, a small cry that sounded like a horse's whinny was heard.

" That's the signal!" Malaysia cried. " You go and answer the door while I handle the drink." Hungary nodded.

...

Malaysia came back to the living room with a mug of beer. Prussia was just laughing his usual laugh on how he used to grope Hungary when they were young while Hungary herself countered by telling him how she used to beat him. Rolling her eyes, Malaysia strolled into the living room to the two people.

" Hi, Prussia," Malaysia greeted. Prussia got up from the sofa. " Hey _frau,_ ve met again! I see you brought beer for zhe awesome me," he gave her a smirk as Malaysia gave him the beer. She and Hungary watched as the Prussian drank the whole mug.

" So where's Gilbird?" Malaysia asked. A sleepy-looking Prussia gave her a lopsided grin. " He's vith Lapras. He said something about a diving contest." Soon, the Prussian man collapsed on the sofa, dead asleep. Now the fun begins.

Malaysia and Hungary dressed him up with a very frilly pink dress over his Prussian blue uniform and drenched him in all types of face paint and makeup. In the end, Malaysia couldn't control her laughter and even Hungary joined in. Hungary took some pictures of him and looked at him with a smirk.

" Whose the man now?" she taunted him. But he never woke up. Malaysia noticed a faint bruise on the right side of his face. Hungary, noticed this and traced the bruise lightly with her fingers. " You did this to him?" she asked. Malaysia nodded guiltily and told her the story on how she helped Germany and ended up with a battle.

" Hey, at least this dumbass monkey deserves it," said Hungary. Malaysia looked at her and smiled her impish smile. " Do you like him?"

Hungary blushed and replied," Well, since you've helped me, I'll tell you. I sort of like him. He may be an idiot and a jerk but somehow I have feelings for him."

Malaysia placed a hand on her shoulder. " Even tough girls like us have a soft side." Hungary couldn't help but agree. " _Köszönjük, _Malaysia. I feel like this is the start of our friendship. Can we hang out sometimes?"

Malaysia nodded. " Of course and maybe we could watch Brokeback Mountain."

" What's the movie about?"

Malaysia laugh. " Well, I don't want to spoil it but you'll love it!" Just then, Lapras came back with a wet Gilbird on his head.

" Girls, I wish you were there cause I won the diving contest as usual. Hello, who is this cute girl?" Since Hungary drenched Prussia with different types of perfume, his sense of smell was confused and he can't recognize the Prussian.

The two ladies almost gasped as they watched Lapras climbed on top of Prussia and then he asked, " If I were a human being, I would ask you out for dinner." He was about to get off until Prussia woke up and his lips met with Lapras'. His eyes were wide as dinner plates.

" VHAT ZHE HELL, LAPRAS! VHY AM I IN A DRESS?! SO UNAWESOME!" Prussia screamed as he ran out with a wet Gilbird following behind.

" Eww, I kissed a guy!" Lapras cried in disgust. He ran out to wash his mouth at the lake

Malaysia face-palmed while Hungary has a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Lapras what were you thinking?! Why did you suggest Brokeback Mountain, Malaysia?**

**Please review!**


	17. Greece: Missing Cat

**Ready for another case to solve?**

* * *

Malaysia and Lapras were watching a documentary about Greek gods and monsters. The show was called 'Clash of the Gods' and both pet and owner have a taste of adventure and stories to share. This episode, they are learning about the hero Theseus and the monster of the labyrinth: The minotaur.

" I wonder what it feels like to be in that maze," Lapras murmured. Malaysia looked down at him and said," Well, it's really dark and you may want to pray to God and hope the minotaur does not eat you while trying to find the exit."

The show ended after an hour before Malaysia could stretch. " Now that was a good episode." Lapras nodded in agreement as he switched off the television with his snout. Just then, the telephone rang and Malaysia got up from the sofa to answer.

" Hello?" she answered.

" _Yia su,_ Malaysia," a drowsy voice replied. " I need your help."

" What do you need, Greece?"

The Greek yawned before replying, slowly about his problem. " Well, one of my cats is missing. Since I heard that you have solved some mysteries, could you help me find her?"

Being an animal lover, she said," Of course. We'll come as soon as possible." But there was no reply except snoring. Malaysia rolled her eyes. Typical of Greece.

" We have another case to solve," she announced and Lapras was ready as he'll ever be.

After the flight to Athens:

It wasn't that hard to find Greece because he was snoozing away with some of his cats. He's a man around 27 years of age with brown hair, wore a blue t-shirt and brown pants along with black boots. Malaysia shook the man awake and when he woke up, Malaysia could see green eyes meeting her brown ones.

" Hi Greece," she greeted. " Sorry to bother your nap but you called us to find your cat." Greece blinked and then nodded slowly.

" _Ne_, I did called you. And what is that next to you? Is it a creature of Poseidon?" Realized he was referring to Lapras, Malaysia introduced her wonderful companion. " I am basically the bloodhound for the mystery," Lapras explained.

" Amazing," Greece stared at him with awe. " A creature that looks like a sea monster and a companion. Anyways, one of my cats was missing after I took a nap. When I woke up, the cat was gone and I don't know where she has gone."

Malaysia nodded while petting a cat. Lapras cocked his head to one side. " What does your cat, look like?"

" She has brown fur with stripes, amber eyes and has a friendly attitude," the Greek told them. " Do you have anything like your cat likes? Like a yarn or something?" asked Lapras. Greece nodded slowly and took out a red coloured yarn from his pocket.

" She likes to play with this yarn when she's with me," he said. He handed the yarn to Malaysia and she smiled. " Now we are getting somewhere. Lapras, see if you could find her scent."

The waterhorse do what he was told. He sniffed the yarn and then the air around him. " It has a fishy scent but I can track her down," he told his owner. " But we better hurry though, her scent is fading away."

So Greece told them about him staying behind incase the other cats disappear. Lapras leads his owner all the way towards the docks. He stopped and looked around. " Now I'm confused," he whine. " There's so many smells and I can't tell where the cat has gone."

Malaysia patted him on the back. " Don't worry, Lapras. Maybe we'll find some clues." They searched for some signs of the cat but nothing was found. Suddenly, Malaysia cried out," Lapras, come here! I found our next clue?"

She showed Lapras a small pile of fur that was probably been shed by an animal. It was brown with hints of black as the colour. " Don't tell me she jumped into the sea!" Lapras cried in alarm. But his owner's expression was calm and she replied," I am not sure but this will help. Try and sniff it."

Lapras sniffed the fur and he smiled. " We're back on the track! But the cat's alive and the scent is far beyond the sea. At that small island over there." As he pointed out, Malaysia gasped. " How in the name of God, did a cat get herself all the way to the island of Crete?"

" Crete?!"

" We have to go there," Malaysia told him firmly. She rented a sailboat to travel across the sea while Lapras wanted to swim beside it.

It took them an hour to reach the island. Lapras doesn't look tired or hungry for he is a good swimmer and a fisher. Malaysia was given cuttlefishes and mullets until the whole boat was filled with about fifty in total. When they arrived at the shores, Malaysia got down and looked around.

" It looks so beautiful," she sighed. Lapras got out of the water and joined her. " So where does our scent leads to?" Before Lapras could answer, something knocked the wind out of him and his owner.

" What happened?" she groaned as she got up. She almost screamed but nothing came out. In front of her, she could see a creature that's as big as a rhinoceros with a lioness' head, a goat's head and a body of a lion. Behind, she could see the tail which was a snake.

" Well, well, sisters," the snake head crooned. " We have enough food to lasts us for weeks." Lapras was trying to stop the shaking fear inside of him. " This creature is nice and juicy compared to that striped cat that escaped," the goat head bleated.

" Hey, let go of him!" Malaysia growled. The three heads looked at her with confused expressions. " This thing is your pet, human?" the lioness head growled. " Malaysia, what is this thing?!" Lapras cried as he was pinned down with a single paw.

" A chimera," Malaysia hissed, now angry. Her eyes were already white without pupils and her expression was blank as she stared into each of the eyes. All of the heads felt fear as they let Lapras go. Lapras scrambled towards Malaysia and they both embraced each other.

" T-that was scary," Lapras whimpered as Malaysia rubbed his back and whispered comforting words to him. It's alright, I'm here," she shushed him. Her eyes slowly return to their normal state. The chimera stared in amazement.

" All this time," the goat head bleated. " We've been scaring maidens and devouring men after a fight. But this, is heart-warming." The snake head nodded in agreement. But the lioness head groaned. " If we can't eat them, WHAT'S OUR SUPPER?!"

Then Malaysia had an idea. " I think you will be getting your dinner. Come Lapras!" She and Lapras went back to the boat and gave the chimera all of Lapras' catch. The chimera wolfed down the catch within seconds. They looked at the pet and owner.

" We're sorry about attacking you and almost eating your pet," the snake head hissed. " Is there anything we could do for you?"

" Well, you said earlier that you lost a prey which was a striped cat, right?" The heads nodded. " We are looking for a cat," said Lapras and he described the cat to the three heads. They smiled. " We'll take you to the cat," the lioness head sighed. " But I want you to hold on to your pet."

Before Malaysia and Lapras could react, they were both picked up and held neatly in the lioness' jaw. " Don't panic, we'll take you to your destination," the snake head hissed.

They arrived at a very large maze that was impossible to get out by the looks of it. " _Mustahil_! There's no way she's in there!" Malaysia cried. But Lapras sniffed the air. " She's in there, Malaysia. Drop us, please."

The chimera decided to wait for the two to return for they wanted to see if they succeed. Malaysia took out the yarn from her pocket and tied it around the chimera's paw. The two of them entered the giant maze.

" I'm not feeling good," Malaysia told Lapras. Lapras continued to follow the scent while Malaysia followed with the yarn that was almost a string. Malaysia even mewed for the cat. Suddenly, they heard a faint mew and both of them ran towards the sound with full speed.

They found a cat with brown fur and stripes. It was a female and she was grooming her fur as if nothing happened. When she looked at Malaysia, she rubbed herself on her legs and she gave a small lick on Lapras' snout. Malaysia petted the cat and the cat purred.

" We found her Lapras," Malaysia told him. " But I thank you and your sense of smell for the whole adventure." Lapras laughed. " No problem. Now let's get- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!"

Malaysia turned around and saw a creature with a bull's head and tail with a body of a man. It looked at Malaysia and Lapras. " Minotaur," Malaysia whispered.

" Please let me out," the minotaur pleaded. " I've been trapped in this labyrinth for years and I want to see the sun again." Lapras looked at him and said," Alright but don't eat us."

Malaysia showed them the way out by tugging on the string that was once a yarn. The minotaur followed along with Lapras and the cat in Malaysia's arms. While following the string, the cat was playing with the hibiscus in Malaysia's hair.

" You like it?" she asked, smiling. " Meow!" the she-cat mewed. Malaysia chuckled and took the flower and placed it in the cat's fur, between the ears. " There, now you have the flower." Something told Malaysia that the cat looked like her and when she looked into her eyes, she is seeing herself.

All of them were out of the labyrinth in no time. The chimera were murmuring to each other in agreement. " I knew they would make it out alive," the goat head bleated. The minotaur took a deep breath of the first sight of the sunset before thanking Malaysia and Lapras. The chimera also thanked them and bid goodbye.

...

" And that's how it happened," Malaysia finished her story of the case of the missing cat. They were back at Greece's house and told Greece about their adventure. Greece nodded. " You two are something," he said. " _Efharisto _for finding her. But before you go, there's something I want to ask you."

" What is it?" Malaysia asked.

" Would you like to keep her? She's better off with the both of you," he stated.

The cat meowed and leaped into Malaysia's lap as if she was pleading her to bring her home. " Can we keep her, Malaysia?" asked Lapras who was also begging.

Malaysia looked at everyone and said:

" Yes."

* * *

**Aww, Malaysia's got a kitty! She must have guts of steel to face a chimera and a minotaur with Lapras.**

**Please review!**


	18. Turkey: Thief Catching

**And here's another chapter. Wow, I love writing this story.**

* * *

Ever since Malaysia has a cat of her own, she loved her as much as she loved Lapras. Lapras was like a big brother to the cat. They play together, talk together and even sleep together. Sometimes, Malaysia can't help but think that the cat acts like her.

Malaysia even made a collar for her that was red and white stripes with a blue tag with a yellow moon and star in the middle. It represents the flag of her country. She still has the hibiscus Malaysia gave her and Malaysia has a new one for herself.

The three of them were just relaxing. With Lapras sitting on Malaysia's lap to read while her cat was sitting at the windowsill, sunning herself. Malaysia was reading one of her mystery novels. Just then, the phone rang.

Malaysia got up and picked it up. " Hello?"

" _Salem_, Malaysia," a man's voice replied. He had a Turkish accent that was so clear. " I hope I'm not interrupting you."

" Not really, Turkey," Malaysia sighed. " So what's the problem?"

" Ah, you see, someone broke into my house last night and stole my secret recipes. If that bastard is going to make those dishes under MY recipes, he's going to pay! Will you join me to find the burglar?"

Malaysia laughed. " Sure, I'll see you there."

" Alright, meet me at my house in Istanbul and I will give you more details. _Elveda_!" The line was out and Malaysia walked towards her two beloved pets. Lapras looked up with interest. " Mission?" he asked.

She nodded. " Apparently, someone broke into Turkey's house and took his secret recipes. We have to get it back because I don't think the police in Turkey are that reliable. You're with me?"

Lapras gave his owner a salute. " Yes ma'am!" Malaysia chuckled. " How about you, Sagwa?"she asked her cat. Sagwa jumped down from the windowsill and gave a yowl of an answer. She flicked her tail towards the window where Malaysia could see the view of the jungle. Now she understood.

" You want to stalk something?"

" Meow."

" All by yourself?"

" Meow, meow!" the cat mewed with a small nod. Malaysia gave the cat a small ruffle on the head. " Very well, you can stay but remember that the collar you are wearing is like a key. When you are near the cat flap I have installed, let it scan your tag and it will give access for you to come in. Alright?"

Sagwa meowed in understanding. " Come on Lapras, it's time to catch the thief!"

After the flight to Istanbul:

Istanbul was a city that filled with lively people and beautiful buildings. But the duo are here for another mission. They arrived at Turkey's house. A man with olive-coloured skin greeted them. He wore a white mask that covers his face with a green coat, brown pants and knee-high boots.

" I am glad you are here," he told her and then looked at Lapras. " And what is that next to you?"

" My name's Lapras Waterhorse. I am a companion for Malaysia," the loyal creature introduced himself. The Turk chuckled as he gave Lapras a pat on the back. " Strange, but at least he's friendly. I've never seen a pet like him before. Anyways, let's get down to business. I will show you where I last left my recipes."

He took the two to his house where Malaysia admires the creativeness and uniqueness of the designs. He showed them his table where he had left the recipes. " They were right here before the thief took them," Turkey told them.

" And did you see the thief?" asked Malaysia. Turkey nodded. " Yeah, I saw him. I couldn't see his face because he had a dark blue cloak that covers his face. He was also fast before I could even catch him. It has to be my jackass of a neighbour!"

" Greece?" asked Lapras. " I don't think he would do this. What do you think, Malaysia?" His owner had a blank expression but Lapras could tell from her eyes that she was thinking.

" I agree," she nodded to her pet. " Greece is too slow and he had other things to worry about. But Turkey, what kind of recipes did the thief steal?"

The Turk gave her a friendly smile. " Oh, that's easy. He stole five of my dessert recipes: Baklava, Tulumba, Ashure, Künefe, Acıbadem Kurabiyesi and Lokum."

Both owner and pet has never heard of those desserts. " Strange names," the Malay murmured. " Trust me, once you try these desserts, you will want more," Turkey laughed.

" When was the last time you saw the thief?" asked Lapras. Turkey thought for a moment before replied," Yesterday after he stole the Lokum recipe. He ran towards the bazaar. I went there but he was gone."

" Then we will look at the bazaar," Malaysia suggested. Lapras was confused at the new word. " I hate to interrupt but what is a bazaar?" he asked. " A bazaar is a type of market that sells everything," Turkey told him. " It is popular in the Middle-East. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The bazaar was crowded! People walking everywhere with vendors calling out from their stalls for customers to buy their goods. But the three of them aren't here for shopping. Lapras decided to cling onto Malaysia's shoulders so that he won't get lost from the crowd.

" How are we going to find the thief?" Lapras whispered into his owner's ear. Before Malaysia could answer, Turkey tapped her shoulder. " There he is!" Malaysia looked at where the Turk was pointing at. Easy enough, the thief was there just like how Turkey described him. The thief was obviously flirting with some of the women by the looks of it.

" I have an idea," Malaysia told both of her companions. " It may sound crazy but if we are going to get back those recipes, you will have to trust me." Turkey looked at her and then nodded. " So what's the plan?"

" Turkey, in this bazaar do they sell headscarfs?"

" A lot."

" Eyeshadows?"

" Yes."

" And finally, a long black dress that is suitable for muslims?"

" Of course they have! Why do you need all of these?"

Malaysia gave him a crocodile's smile. " You'll see." It took about a few minutes to get the items because Turkey knows where to find them. Both him and Lapras were waiting for Malaysia to get out of the fitting area.

" Malaysia, are you done?" asked Lapras. Just then, Malaysia came out of the area with the black dress. She wore a black headscarf with a mouthpiece that covers her mouth. She winked at them and her eyes have a beautiful shade of blue eyeshadow. Lapras was speechless and the Turk's jaw drop.

" Like it?" she asked as she takes off her glasses and shoves it in her pocket. Now Lapras gets the idea. " I see, you are going to disguise as a Turkish woman to make the thief fall for you so that you would interrogate him for the recipes while Turkey and I will be right behind you."

" Excatly."

Turkey laughed. " Alright, here he comes!"

The blue-cloaked thief approached her and he checked her up and down. Malaysia doesn't like this but it has to be done. " Well, well _ma cherie_. You are a pretty thing to look at," the voice purred and the accent gave it away.

" Why thank you," Malaysia replied while trying to impersonate a Turkish accent. " Are you France?"

" _Oui! _And you are familiar with me?" Malaysia nodded. '_So, here's our culprit.'_ Malaysia looked behind and saw Lapras sitting on Turkey's Lap, acting casual. The Turk had the same expression but kept looking at Malaysia for the signal.

" Now, _ma cherie_ we are going to a hotel and I will make for you the finest desserts in Turkey," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Malaysia shuffles her feet uncomfortably.

" Where did you learn how to make them."

" Oh, I took them from a friend of mine. He wears a mask like Le Fantôme de l'Opéra."

" You know it is not nice to steal without his permission," Malaysia explained and pushes him to the wall with all her strength. Now it's her turn to interrogate. " Where are the recipes?"

"_ Porquoi_?" the Frenchman asked with a strain in his voice. Malaysia's vice grip on his neck was like a python's constriction. " What are you t-talking about?"

Malaysia smirks behind her scarf and unmasked herself and places her glasses back on her face. " Hello, France."

" Malaisie!" Now he is in trouble. She gave the signal and both her pet and the Turk came to helped her. Lapras gave France a growl while Turkey searches the Frenchman for his recipes. Luckily, all of them were there. France looked at Malaysia.

" _Mon Dieu_, I could hardly recognize you in that outfit," France told her as he was tied up. " The police are on their way to pick you up," Turkey replied and then looked at Malaysia.

" Thank you, for helping. Both of you!" Lapras chuckled. " I think you will have to thank my owner. After all it was her plan."

Malaysia smiled. " _Sama-sama_. Actually, I do look good in this outfit."

" Come," said Turkey. " Let's go back to my place so that I can make these recipes for the both of you." Malaysia and Lapras could hardly wait.

* * *

**Wow, that was crazy of you Malaysia!**

**Please review!**


	19. Egypt: Camel Racing

**Hey, should I do nekotalia for Malaysia's cat?**

* * *

Malaysia and two of her pets are watching a movie in the living room. Lapras was sitting on her right while her cat, Sagwa was lying down on her lap. The three of them were watching a movie called 'The Mummy' with Brendan Fraser as the leading man.

Lapras cringed as he watched the part where one of the men was eaten alive by flesh-eating beetles called scarabs. Malaysia rubs his back to soothe him while Sagwa purred in amusement. She just liked the part where the mummy was scared by a cat. It made the kitty proud of her species.

After the movie was over, Malaysia switches off the television with her remote. " Now that was a good movie," she commented. Lapras sighed in relieved. " I'm glad we don't have those kind of beetles."

" Meow!" Sagwa mewed in agreement. Malaysia loved that movie. It made her think about going to Egypt to find mummies and another adventure. Just then, the phone rang.

Sagwa padded close to her owner while Lapras followed from behind. Malaysia picked up the receiver to answer. " Hello?"

" Greetings, Malaysia," a male's voice replied. It was quiet but not as quiet as Canada's. " I hope I am not interrupting your tranquil moment."

" Not really. What can I help you with?"

The voice chuckled a friendly chuckle. " Well, I was hoping that you would come and join me for a little game that was a pastime of my country. I heard from Greece and Turkey that you love animals."

" I do," Malaysia admitted it proudly. " So does this game involves a certain animal?"

" More or less," the voice replied. " Have you rode a horse before?" Now this question made Malaysia remembered her horse riding lessons with Spain. She smiled at the thought of it.

" Yes, I have. So we are going to race with horses?"

" No, with camels. Don't worry, I'll show you how to steer one," the voice reassured her.

" Alright," she sighed. " Where can I meet you?"

" At Cairo. You know my address, right?"

Now she knows who is calling. All this while, she wanted to have an adventure in the desert and now's the chance. " Yes, see you there!"

After the line went off, Malaysia turns around to see both of her pets staring up at her. " Well, we are going into the land of time," she tells them. " We're going to Cairo and Egypt wants me to join him for a camel race."

Both pets exchange a glance at each other. " Count me in!" barked Lapras. " Meow!"

After the flight to Cairo:

Cairo was a bustling state with people walking from here to there. Both owner and pets were looking for the man who called them hours ago. Just then, Malaysia could see a man waving at them. The was taller than her as they got closer to meet up. He has light brown skin and wears a khaki uniform. His eyes are dark brown like Malaysia's and his head is covered with a white keffiyeh. It was certain that this man is Egypt.

" I am glad you came," he told her. " It was easy to spot you among the crowd."

Malaysia looked at him with surprise. " How?"

The Egyptian smiled and answered," You may looked like you've blend in the crowd among my people with your black attire but your flower and one of your pets looked like something from mythology." Now Malaysia looked away, embarrassed and Lapras did the same thing. Sagwa watches the whole scenario with an amuse expression.

" Yeah, I'm something you don't see everyday," the waterhorse admitted. " But don't worry, my bark is worse than my bite!" Sagwa mew in greeting as she rubbed against Egypt's legs. The Egyptian chuckled and pets both the cat and waterhorse. Lapras purred a bit as Egypt scratches him on the back.

" Interesting," he murmurs. " Now, shall I introduce you to the camels?" Malaysia nodded. " Yes, please."

So the four of them went to a place that looked like a horse stable. Except this one has dromedary camels and Malaysia saw something that looked like a crossbreed between a dog and a jackal approaching them. It has a unique collar that was gold and decorated with shiny gem stones. It made the creature look important with its shiny black coat.

It gave Lapras a sniff before licking him on the cheek and decided to play chase with Sagwa. The striped she-cat doesn't seem to mind. Egypt looked over a nodded towards Malaysia.

" That's my dog, Anubis," he told her. " He's a pharaoh."

Malaysia was amazed. '_ A breed named after an ancient ruler and a name after the protector of the dead.'_ Just then, Egypt came back with two dromedary camels. One was tall and sturdy while the other one was shorter but good enough to go for a ride. The smaller camel greets Malaysia with a lick on the face.

" Hathor! Be nice to my guest," Egypt scolds the camel, who snorts. Malaysia giggled. " Don't worry Egypt, I'm alright. So Hathor is her name? Like the Egyptian goddess of love and fertility?"

" Yes," he nodded. " I see you are interested in my country's mythology. Well, let's get going and I'll tell you more once we reach the finish line."

" Where is the finish line?" asked Malaysia as she was giving Hathor a pat. Lapras, Sagwa and Anubis came back and watch.

" At the Pyramids of Giza," he finally replies. " Amun and I will lead you first but once we are near, the race begins. But you and Hathor will have to speed up in the beginning. You understand?"

Malaysia nodded. She watched as Egypt demonstrates her on how to mount a camel. He gave a hand signal to his to sit down and then placed a riding equipment on its back. Finally, he climbed on with Anubis and gave a small 'click' for the camel to stand up. " Now it's your turn, Malaysia."

Malaysia did the same thing and it worked but she was struggling to sit on the hump with ease. Lapras and Sagwa were comfortable in front. " Don't worry, your camel knows best. She'll help you out while riding. Now, are you ready?"

Malaysia nodded. " Ready when you are!" And the two of them were off at full speed. It was a bumpy ride for our trio and Malaysia was not used to the arched back...yet. Lapras was at the back of Hathor's neck, looking at the surroundings with wide eyes. Sagwa was clinging onto her owner for safety as she was guiding the camel to where Egypt has gone.

All of them stopped halfway at the river Nile where Malaysia could see the boats passing by and different activities that are happening. Lapras jumped down and plunged himself into the water. Both of them camels were taking a drink while Sagwa was trying to look for Lapras.

Both Egypt and Malaysia sit at the banks while having a drink of water from their canteen bottles. " We are almost near towards the pyramids," said Egypt. " Are you prepared?"

" As soon as Lapras resurfaces from the river," Malaysia replied. Egypt admires the fact how close the bond between Malaysia and her pets are like. " You are really close to them," Egypt murmurs. " Especially the mythical one."

" Lapras is just one of a kind," Malaysia stated it proudly. " There's no other pet that can replace him. Sure I have a cat but I cannot have another waterhorse. I don't know if there are anymore besides him." Malaysia sighed as she looks out at the horizon and saw the pyramids.

" At least he loves you," said Egypt. " And I respect that." Before Malaysia could answer, Lapras and Sagwa came back with Lapras dragging a fish that's about six feet in length! Malaysia was lost for words and so was Egypt.

" Look what I caught," Lapras muffled as he dropped his prey on the ground. Anubis and Sagwa ate the tail while the watehorse devours the head 'til mid section within a few seconds. " Okay, let's go!" the waterhorse barked.

So the race begins with both camels, neck to neck, hump to hump, galloping towards the great pyramids. " We're almost there, Malaysia!" cried Lapras. Malaysia chuckled as she was close to Egypt's pace. When one more click, Malaysia was now ahead of the Egyptian. Malaysia's eyes were closed due to the speed that was exceeded. Suddenly, her camel came to a stop. Malaysia opened her eyes slowly and saw...

The Pyramids of Giza! She made it.

" We did it! We did it!" Lapras chanted excitedly as he and Sagwa got down to admire one of the wonders of the world. Egypt pulled up beside her. " Congratulations," he smiled. " All this time no one has ever beaten me in a race. And you, you are the first. Thank you, for having the time to have a race with me."

Malaysia smiles at him. " No problem. Now, do you think you could tell me about the history about the pyramids."

And so, Malaysia and her pets gather around to listen to the stories from the Egyptian.

* * *

**I am sorry I can't speak Arabic despite the fact I am Muslim. Anyways I am also sorry about not updating this sooner because of Hari Raya. To all Muslims around the world, Selamat Hari Raya! Also, do you think I should do a short story after this story's done about the Magic Trio having a horror night at Malaysia's place?**

**Please review!**


	20. Switzerland: Shooting Contest

**Now, who is ready to see Malaysia take on the king of guns?**

* * *

" Say, Malaysia!" Lapras called her from her bed. Malaysia was staring at the ceiling, feeling like there's nothing to do. Malaysia propped herself on her elbow to look at him. " How come I've never seen you hold a gun? Is there a time where you've use a gun?"

Malaysia's expression changed from bored to a grim one. " I used to have a gun," she answers him gravely. " It was lost during the Malayan Emergency in the early 50's." Lapras was not surprised with harsh events that had happened before he was born. " So why don't you want to use it? Would it be easier to attack or maybe strike a few guys who are killing off this that are dear to you?"

Malaysia was quiet with Lapras' questions. She sits up and gestures Lapras to sit next to her. " You see, the guns reminded me of something more painful than the war and mass murder..." she murmurs. Lapras nudged his snout in her hand. " What?"

Before Malaysia could answer, the phone rang. Malaysia briefly glance at her companion as she walks towards the phone. Lapras followed her without a word. She picked up the receiver and answered it while shaking of the thought of what she told Lapras.

" Hello?"

" I hope I am not interrupting you," a neutral voice replied.

" Not really. What do you need, Switzerland?" Malaysia asked. Who else would have a neutral voice and a hint of authority in it.

" Do you have time for a sport?"

' _Another one,_' Malaysia thought. " I have nothing to do at the moment. What kind of sport?"

" Shooting targets of course!" he announced. '_Shooting!'_ Malaysia dreads at the thought of it. She never liked guns. But if this is the way to get to know the Swiss better then, she shall... For now.

" But," Malaysia interjects. " I don't have a gun. I lost mine during the war." She could hear the Swiss chuckle in reassurance. " I have a lot of guns. You can use one of mine but don't dent it. Understand?"

" Yes sir," Malaysia replies but her voice is edgy.

" Good. Meet me at my house okay? See you there."

The line went off and Malaysia stood there in silence. She's still thinking about what the targets were. Are they animals? Humans? Or something worse? Lapras looked at his owner and tugged the sleeve of her white t-shirt.

" Malaysia, are you okay?" he asked. Malaysia's expression was still blank. Lapras knew about his owner's stunned moments like this. " Look," he sighed. " I know you hate guns and I don't know why but whatever matters, just go there and do the task. I'll come too."

Now Malaysia was out of her silent trance. " You don't have to come," she said. Lapras looked at her firmly in the eyes. " I will come. You are my owner and I am your companion. We are a team and wherever you go, I go. Because I love you."

The Malay was touched and she gathers Lapras in her arms and hugs him like there was no tomorrow. " I love you too! Alright, let's go."

The waterhorse purrs. " That's my Malaysia."

After the flight to Berne:

Berne was very peaceful but as Malaysia and Lapras were almost to Switzerland's house, they stopped. " Lapras, go and hide in the bush," she instructs him. " I'll call you when it is safe." Lapras cocked his head to one side. " Why? Is just a nice lawn and there's no harm if it leads to Switzerland's house."

Malaysia placed a hand on his back. " True, but Switzerland doesn't like anyone crossing his lawn. So I'll check if the cost is clear. Also, he's trigger-happy!"

Lapras did what his owner tells him and Malaysia walks across the lawn, slowly with wide and wary eyes like those of a rabbit's. Suddenly, she heard a gunshot that she barely dodges it. She was fine but it left a hole at her winter jacket at the shoulder. She looked at the direction where she last saw the bullet. A man with a large gun was looking out at the window.

A young man about eighteen of years had choppy blonde hair with mint-green eyes was staring at her. He wears a forest green jacket, with two small white crosses on the upper arm of the jacket, brown pants and not to mention a white hat on his head. Malaysia raised her hands up in defense.

" Woah, I am sorry! I am here because you called me over the phone. Remember?"

The young man was backing away slowly, guilty of what he had done. Malaysia could hear him saying 'I'll right down' or something like that. He came out of the house to greet her. " Sorry about earlier Malaysia, I thought you were another trespasser."

Malaysia gave him a small small. " It's okay, I would have done the same thing if a stranger comes to my house. But before that, I'd like you to meet someone. All you have to do in put your gun down."

" Who is it?" the Swiss asked, still on his guard. Eventually, he puts the gun down and motions Malaysia to call. " Lapras, you can come out now!"

Switzerland was shocked to see the waterhorse coming out of the bush. He was stunned. Lapras smiled and Malaysia chuckled. Lapras shows the Swiss that he does not mean any harm and said," Hello, Switzerland. I hope you don't mind me watching the both of you with your sport."

Switzerland regained his consciousness and nodded. " Of course! Now let's get shooting. Malaysia, here's your gun." He tossed an air rifle that was huge for the young Asian. Malaysia caught the gun and asked," So where's the place?"

" Actually, I signed us up for a shooting competition," the Swiss said matter-of-factly. " All we have to do is shoot as many discs as we can before the time runs out. There are three rounds and the winner gets the most points. So are ready?"

As much as Malaysia hates guns, she couldn't help but have a small challenge. " Your on!" Both of them shook hands and walked to the competition with Lapras trailing behind.

...

All Lapras could see was a disc that was launched into the air, waiting to be shot by any of the sharp shooters. All of the participants are hiding to shoot the targets without getting caught or seen by other shooters. Switzerland was hiding behind the bush, in a crouching position. But Lapras couldn't find his owner anywhere.

" It's like she can blend in like a chameleon," the waterhorse grumbles. But at the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure lying flat inside another bush. Lapras sighed in relieve as he watches the game with earmuffs he stole. ' _I'll give them back,'_ he told himself.

The games was too noisy with guns firing everywhere. As what he saw, Switzerland was a sharp shooter as if he can predict when the next disc is going to launch. His owner was surprisingly good, despite the fact she hasn't use a gun for so long. " I guess she still got it," Lapras chuckled.

It was almost an afternoon judging by the sun, the competition will soon end. As the judges announce the three winners, Lapras gulped. To everyone's surprise, Malaysia won second place with the king of guns in first place.

Lapras bounds towards his owner to congratulate her. " You did it!" he cried. Malaysia smiles and hugs him. Switzerland came up behind them.

" Not bad for someone hasn't use a gun for so long," he smirked at her. " But what is worth, I'm glad you are a worthy opponent."

" You too," Malaysia grins at him.

Just then, the three of them could hear an innocent yet enthusiastic voice exclaiming:

" Well done, big brother!"

* * *

**I'm sure you know who that voice belongs to.**

**Please review!**


	21. Liechtenstein: Pet Finding

**Alright, what can Malaysia help with in this chapter?**

* * *

The three of them turn around and saw a girl about fourteen was running up to them. She had the same blonde hair length like Switzerland with a purple ribbon in it. Malaysia has never seen such beautiful eyes. They were a hue of emerald green and they show grace, innocence and kindness. She wore a dress that's deep red with lighter stripes. Switzerland's expression softened at the sight of her.

" Liechtenstein, don't you know that it is dangerous to come out here by yourself?" he asked her in a brotherly way. But the young nation was calm and nodded. " I know, big brother. It's just that I am bored just sitting at home so I followed you. Is this the nation everyone is talking about?"

She was looking at Malaysia with awe. Malaysia smiles back at her. Switzerland nodded and said," Yes, she is. Malaysia, Lapras, this is my little sister Liechtenstein." Both the girls shake hands while Lapras gave her a friendly bow. Liechtenstein giggles and pets him which made the waterhorse purr in content.

" He is so cute~" the Liechtensteiner cooed at him. " What kind of animal is he? I've never seen anything like him. Switzerland also wants to know more of Malaysia's mythical pet. Malaysia sighed as Lapras walked towards her for comfort. As Malaysia rubbed the back of his neck, she said," He's a waterhorse. He was given to me by England as an egg."

" Then how do you know about my species?" the waterhorse asked. " England told me," was Malaysia's only reply. Liechtenstein and her brother watched the interactions between both pet and owner. " Those two are so close with each other," the Swiss observed. His sister nodded.

" I'd like a pet of my own," she sighed woefully. Switzerland looked at her. " Aren't the goats back home enough? Besides, it's expensive to buy all the items needed." But Liechtenstein would not budge.

" But those are your goats, big brother," she tells him gently. " I'd like a pet that will enjoy my company and I will enjoy its when you are not around. Please?"

Switzerland is good and careful with his money. But seeing his sister, he would do anything for her. " Fine," he sighed. " But you better ask Malaysia on what kind of pet suits you. I heard she's good with animals."

After talking to Malaysia about it, she agreed to do it. " Not a problem, Liechtenstein," she gives her a warm smile. " You tell me what kind do you need and we'll find."

" Yeah!" the waterhorse barked. " But first, we need to ask you a few questions. If you don't mind." Liechtenstein nodded. " Good, we need all the information before finding the perfect pet for you," Malaysia told her.

At Switzerland's house:

Lapras and Malaysia have decide to interview at Switzerland's house because both of them like the quietness. Malaysia brought a pen and her notebook for the interview. Both pet and owner were sitting at the garden table with the two

" Now, these questions will determine your pet. Before I can ask, is there anything you would like to add?"

Liechtenstein said nothing but her brother stood up and said," First things first: it MUST be cheap! I don't want a pet with high maintenance or is going to effect my money!" Liechtenstein gave both pet and owner an apologetic smile. Lapras nodded while his owner was scribbling notes without looking up.

" I see. Well, let's-"

" Also," the Swiss interrupted. " I don't want pets that can make a mess inside the house. So no cats, dogs and birds. Especially birds!"

Lapras looked at him with an annoyed expression. " Are you done yet?" The Swiss nodded. Now Malaysia looks up from her notes. " Very well, so let's get on with the questions. So Liechtenstein, why do you want a pet in the first place?"

The Liechtensteiner quietly says," I want a companion that would enjoy my company and have someone to talk to when I am alone. A pet that is easy to take care of."

Lapras nodded in approval and looked at his owner for support. Malaysia was muttering something as she scribbled some notes. " Okay, good enough. The next question is that do you want herbivore or carnivore?"

" I beg your pardon?"

" What she means is that are you comfortable with a plant eater or a meat eater," Lapras translated.

" I guess a plant eater is easier."

Malaysia nodded and scribbled some more. Lapras could see that both of her eyes were intense and concentrating on the work. She looked up again. " We are almost to the end. My final question is that do you have enough space and time to take care of it?"

Liechtenstein nodded. " I will and I will love it no matter what."

Malaysia smiles and scribbles the final note. Both Lapras and her looked over the notes. They look at each other and nodded. " Liechtenstein, your new pet is a-"

" What is it?" Switzerland cuts in. Lapras has a 'seriously?' expression on his face. But his owner paid no attention to that and said," Your pet is a hamster."

" That sounds wonderful and I heard they are cute!" Liechtenstein exclaims. Switzerland looked at Malaysia with an authoritative look. Lapras curls his lips into a snarl, revealing his cone-shaped teeth. " Be nice," he growls.

" I see by your expression, you wanted to know why a hamster is suitable for her," Malaysia concluded as a statement rather than an answer. She chuckles. " Well, hamster are easy to take care of. First, hamsters only eat a mix of grains like peanuts, cereal and sunflower seeds. It is cheap and ready made at the store. Also, hamsters love to play so you may want to burn some calories from it to avoid obesity. Finally, grooming isn't necessary because of their short coat but you may want to clean it with a smooth cloth to remove loose hair and make the fur smooth."

Switzerland stared at her with his mouth agape. " H-how did you." Lapras smirked at him. " She has her ways."

" Okay, so can we get the hamster?" asked Liechtenstein. Malaysia was thinking about something before asking," Syrian or Winter?"

" I'm sorry?"

" White with orange splotches or grey with black stripes?" Lapras translated.

" Winter please!" she answers. " Hold everything! That's going to cost a lot of money," Switzerland interrupts for the third time. Malaysia's were twinkling with pride.

" And that's when I come in," she told him. " You can buy the food and hamster while I help by buying the cage, food bowl, water bottle and a toy for it. Deal?"

" Fine, deal," the Swiss sighed.

In the end, Liechtenstein got a female Winter hamster name Bianca and Malaysia bought a tubular cage with a lot of tunnels along with the needed supply and a plastic ball.

" What is the ball for?" Liechtenstein asked.

" For Bianca to move about. Here, I'll show you." With that, she places the hamster inside the ball and puts it down where the hamster can move anywhere she wants. " Also, it keeps the house clean," Malaysia winks.

" Thank you, for everything Malaysia," Liechtenstein thanked her and the hugged her. Malaysia smiles and returns the hug. " You too, Lapras. It was nice meeting you."

Lapras smiles proudly as Leichtenstein and her brother give the waterhorse pats. The siblings bidder Malaysia and Lapras goodbye as the two were heading back home.

" Sooner or later we are going to make a lot of friendships," said Lapras. He was riding on Malaysia's back as she walks. She smiles and tickle her companions chin with affection.

" Yeah, and lets keep it that way."

* * *

**Aww, Malaysia and Lapras' relationship reminds me of something. Who is ready to help the Baltics?**

**Please review!**


	22. Estonia: Riddle Solving

**Well, here's the first Baltic. What does he want?**

* * *

Lapras was thinking of the next number. With a pencil that was firmly held in his mouth, he looked at the book he and Sagwa is working on. It is a sudoku puzzle which Lapras is go at while Malaysia's cat is catching up. " What could the number be?" he asked Sagwa. The cat shrugged, not sure of the answer.

Suddenly, both of them heard a scream that is coming from living room. The two pets rush towards the sound and found their owner, red in the face at the television. It seems like she is angry at the people on television which Lapras guessed that it's a game show.

" YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she screeched. " Everyone knows that slippers won't sink into the sand unlike stilettos. _Celaka mereka._" Lapras shook his head as he tugged his owner at the hem of her skirt.

" Malaysia, they panicked," he tries to sooth her. " You and I would have done the same if we were called for a question we don't know." His owner sighed and ruffled his head and gave her cat a tickle on her tummy.

" But this is common sense," she told him. " Think about it, Lapras. The slipper has a bigger surface area while the stilettos have a smaller surface area. Therefore, the bigger the surface area the less pressure is applied on the surface and in this case, sand."

" Impressive," said Lapras with a whisper in his tone. Malaysia looked at him with a 'what did you just say' look. " I mean, I thought you are normally a nature sort of person. I never knew you're good with Physics."

Malaysia chuckles. " There are some things that are suppose to be secrets." Just then, Sagwa leaped out of her owner's lap and flicked her tail as a signal for the two to follow her. The two of them stopped at the front door where Sagwa was pointing at a white paper on the floor.

A letter.

" What does it say? asked Lapras as Malaysia was scanning the note. Here's what was written in a cursive handwriting:

_You may not know me,_

_But I know thee._

_In a town of the red castle,_

_Is where you must hustle._

_For I am in need,_

_When I heard of your good deeds. _

" It's a riddle," Malaysia concluded. " It seems like this poet wanted us to meet him at the place called 'red castle'." Lapras cocked his head to one side. He wanted to know who's the poet.

" So where is this 'red castle' and how do you know it's a man and not a woman?" he asked. Malaysia gave him one of her reptile grin when she is excited. " Because Lapras, a man's handwriting has an amount of pressure compared to a woman's fragile one. Now for the riddle, it is obvious that this man or poet wanted to meet me at a place. Castles are buildings in the medieval times and there aren't any nowadays. So, he wants to meet me at a place where it was ONCE called a castle but where?"

So Lapras and Malaysia were looking for the clue through the books in Malaysia's room. Suddenly, Lapras roars in delight. " Malaysia, I think I found the answer." He drags a book that has the title ' Historical names of capitals'. " The answer is Tallinn," said a proud Lapras.

" Estonia," Malaysia whispered and then jumped up and down as if her personality has changed. " What are we waiting for? We got an enigma to catch!"

After the flight to Tallinn:

Tallinn was cold at that time so Malaysia had to wear her winter outfit but Lapras was as calm as a cucumber. " So where is Estonia?" asked Lapras. The two of them were at the local cafe, waiting for the Estonian. Instead, a man in a red and green sweater came up to them. Lapras was on guard while his owner stared up at him.

" Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you," the man told her but was aware of the young waterhorse. " Estonia wanted me to give you this." He passed a folded paper with a lot of dots written all over. Before Malaysia could reply, the man was gone.

" Now what?" the waterhorse asked. Malaysia unfolds the paper and dots seem to cover the whole page. " Why are there dots on the note? Is it a morse code?"

Malaysia shook her head. " It's braille," she corrected him. " The writings of the blind. I need you to write down what I am going to decipher. You can take the notepad and the pencil in my pocket. So Lapras writes down the alphabets Malaysia would say as she reads or rather, feel the text. In the end, here is what the second message says:

_Congratulations on finding me,_

_But now I must warn thee._

_A time will be taken,_

_When you are mistaken._

_One of the man you saw,_

_Is the worker of my law,_

_Another will meet thee,_

_At the place where invisible snatchers flee._

_Among the crowd they hunt,_

_For a victim to be shunt. _

Both pet and owner looked at each other. " What does he mean by that?" asked Lapras, now confused. " Does he want us to track down a kidnapper?"

" Actually, this is a brain teaser," said Malaysia. " Now, these people are on earth but everyone ignores them. They hunt for people among the crowd for a living. These people are clever enough to get away before us. Come on!"

They ran but Lapras managed to ask," Who are they?"

" Cab drivers!" cried Malaysia. They to almost every town to hunt a cab but until to a certain extend, they stopped because fatigue was seeping through their bodies. " We'll never find a cab in time," groaned Lapras. But Malaysia wasn't giving up. She lifted Lapras and placed him on her back as she continues to hunt for a cab. No luck, they found a public bus in the colour of blue. Malaysia groaned in frustration.

" We've been chasing the wrong transport!" she groaned. " It's a bus! The most common transportation in Tallinn." They caught up with the bus just in time before it moves. The place was crowded so Malaysia had no choice but to stand while holding a seat for support. Suddenly, something tapped her right hand.

It was a middle age man with a brimmed hat. He had a piece of wood in his hand. He bowed his head in greeting. " Estonia wanted me to give you this. I never knew that you would have made it this far." He gave her the piece of wood before getting off from the bus. Malaysia decides to sit down on the empty seat with Lapras now on her lap. They were looking at the wood carefully. It has strange symbols that Malaysia doesn't know.

" I give up," sighed a defeated Malaysia. " I can't decipher the symbols." But Lapras still scans the symbols carefully and traces the lines with his flipper. He closed his eyes for a while before it snaps back in delight.

" I got," he whispered. " It's a rune. A writing that the Celtics and vikings use. I think I can translate the meanings." Malaysia looked at him with disbelief. " Who taught you to read runes?"

Lapras shrugged. " I don't know. It seems like the words and alphabets are familiar to me. Do you think you could write it down?" Malaysia nodded and took out her pencil and notebook. In the end, here is third message:

_I am impressed that you've reached here,_

_But be warn for I am the superior here._

_In a building with most stories,_

_Is where your brain will be in a laboratory._

_For why is a raven like a writing desk?_

" What? These riddles are giving me a headache!" Lapras whined but Malaysia hushed him. " I know but we want to know what Estonia wants so we are beating him at his own game. So, it it obvious that we have to go to the library." Luckily for them, the bus stops at the National Library.

Once they got down, both of them went inside to solve the question at the last sentence of the riddle. " What does a raven and a desk have in common," Malaysia mutters to herself. Lapras watched his owner pacing back and forth. He was sitting on the desk.

" Hey Malaysia, are ravens intelligent?" he asked. His owner nodded. " Very. You can teach them how to talk. Crows have the similar result."

" Desks are use for writing, right?"

" Obviously. Why?'

" Don't you think that maybe the answer could be a story of a raven?"

Then, his owner stopped and looked at him. She picked him up and spun him around before giving him a kiss on the snout. " Lapras," she breathed. " You are beautiful! Why didn't I think of that!"

Lapras chuckled as he was placed back on the desk. " Could you please explain to me about the answer?" His owner smiled and pats his head.

" My dear, Lapras. The answer to the last sentence is that Poe writes both of them. What else would you do with a raven on a writing desk, a story of course!"

" Wait," he paused for a moment. " Edgar Allen Poe? So all we have to do is find the story called The Raven?" His owner nodded and both of them searched the literature section for the book.

Luckily, they found the book titled Collection of Poems by Edgar Allen Poe. Malaysia turned to the page where the poem of The Raven was written. At the side, there was another note. To both of their relief, it says:

_So it seems,_

_Your mind is not creamed._

_I shall meet thee,_

_At the place I'll be._

_When a dragon flies,_

_He seeks it with his eyes,_

_When a dragon roars,_

_He hides it in his claws._

_What is it?_

" I'm glad that this one's not in a code," sighed Lapras. " I guess he wants us to meet him at the final destination."

" And the easy answer is the computer lab. The treasure is his computer so it is obvious," Malaysia answers him. Let's go but I want you to get behind my back and hide under one of the desks when we get there."

Lapras cocked his head to one side. " Why?"

" You'll see."

...

Malaysia made it to the computer labs. It was unlocked. She enters the room where a row of computers were arranged like soldiers. At the head table, Malaysia could see a man with square glasses and a narrow face. He has dark blond hair and green eyes that are focused on the computer screen. He was wearing a grey suit.

" _Tere, _Malaysia," he greeted her without looking up. " I assumed you've received my riddles."

" Yeah," Malaysia answers as she sits at the opposite side of the table. " So why did you send those riddles for?" Now the Estonian looked up from his work with a smirk.

" You see, I am in need for a script writer. Everyone else is busy so I decided to ask you."

Malaysia blinked with bewilderment. " So all this time, you wanted me to help you write a script?! Couldn't you just phone me?"

Estonia 'tuts' her and said," I want to see how you can think. Doesn't it bother or angers you when one does not think?"

Malaysia thought for a moment and replies cooly," I will, if you answer my riddle." Estonia looked at her with an air of confidence

" Ask away, it is going to be easy."

But he wasn't prepared for this one.

" What walks on four legs, swims, has cone-shaped teeth, flippers, horns like a giraffe, fish tail and extreme intelligence?" she asked. Estonia scratched his head.

" No, NO!" he cried. " I MUST KNOW! What is it?"

And then, a familiar sea monster pops out from the desk that gave the Estonian a fright.

" Why me of course!"

* * *

**Nice comeback, Lapras! Wow, these two are like Sherlock and Watson!**

**Please review!**


End file.
